ESPINHO E ROSA
by Jade Toreador
Summary: [Yaoi,Angst,Lemon MdM&Afrodite]MdM e Afrodite lutam contra o destino traçado pelos senhores do Olimpo,rompendo as barreiras do que é justo ou injusto,correto ou incorreto.O amor entre eles é1 poder mais forte do que a matéria ou o espírito.CAP7 ON
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Espinho e Rosa**  
Gênero**: Yaoi  
**Casal:** MdM X Afrodite  
**Autora:** Jade Toreador  
**Status:**: Incompleto**  
**

**Sumário:** _Máscara da Morte e Afrodite lutam contra o destino traçado pelos senhores do Olimpo, rompendo as barreiras do que é justo ou injusto, correto ou incorreto. O amor entre eles é um poder mais forte do que a matéria ou o espírito: é os dois, unidos, transcendendo o universo material para expandir a imortalidade... Desafiam os dois o karma imposto pelos Deuses: O amor deles ensina que humanos podem ser mais poderosos do que imortais, quando protegidos pela força cósmica do amor!_

_

* * *

_

**ESPINHO E ROSA**

**- PRÓLOGO -**

**

* * *

**

**.:O:.**

_Afrodite nasceu das espumas  
__Elevou-se das brumas  
__e do mar  
__No ar,  
__um perfume de rosas!__  
Entre todas as formosas  
__era a mais perfeita.  
__Toda feita  
__para o amor!  
__O Olímpo reverenciou sua beleza...  
__A leveza  
__dos seus gestos!  
__Funestos  
__Porém eram os desígnios do seu destino!  
__O menino  
__que ela amava  
__era Ares,  
__Senhor dos ares,  
__e do sangue!  
__Homem de olhar vitorioso  
__O altivo e odioso  
__amo da Guerra!  
__O senhor da terra  
__e do pecado!  
__Ele o espinho,  
__sempre sozinho...  
__Ela a rosa...  
__mulher virtuosa...  
__Mas que foi dada a outro, Vulcano  
__um ser desumano e cruel!  
__Afrodite lhe foi infiel  
__porque falou mais alto o amor.(1)  
__Desafiou os Deuses na sua dor  
__e na sua paixão...  
__Estremeceu o Olimpo!_

_O casal de amantes deveria ser punido!  
Ares foi banido  
para a dimensão terrestre  
como um simples campestre  
e mortal!_

_Afrodite gritou aos ventos  
lamentos  
e lamúrias!  
Deixaria as luxúrias  
para ficar com o amado.  
Mas Zeus, zangado,  
impôs a ela a máxima pena  
de nascer na terra sob o dilema  
de ser um homem  
preso no dólmen  
da sexualidade dúbia...  
Nasceria, agora ímpia...  
Viveria no templo de Atena,  
amargando o eterno dilema  
de sofrer o repudio  
do homem amado:  
Espinho idolatrado  
eternamente pela rosa!_

_Espinho e rosa, paradoxalmente,  
unidos e separados  
por Deuses irados  
diante do amor._

**.:O:.

* * *

**_  
_

**- CAPÍTULO UM -

* * *

**

**  
**

A cada quatro anos, no dia de solstício, seguidos de mais quatorze dias depois dele, aconteciam as Olimpíadas do Santuário. Embora estivessem imbuídas do espírito das modernas Olimpíadas, comemoradas por atletas de diversos países para integrar os povos e promover os esportes, esta Olimpíada em particular, restrita a uma elite, tinha ainda o caráter sagrado das antigas, que era o de homenagear Zeus, pai de Atena, soberano entre os Deuses._(2)_

Ao contrário das comemorações olímpicas atuais, públicas e notórias, essa olimpíada tinha um teor estritamente sagrado, cuja compreensão mística era restrita aos iniciados cavaleiros do Santuário.

Nenhum atleta, que não fosse iniciado na Ordem dos Cavaleiros, ou mesmo um simples aprendiz do Santuário, podia participar delas. Apenas os cavaleiros graduados na hierarquia das armaduras tinham a honra e o direito de adentrar o estádio onde eram realizadas as modalidades de esportes que eram as mesmas de quase três mil anos atrás: luta, boxe, corrida de cavalo e _pentatlo_ (luta, corrida, salto em distância, arremesso de dardo e de disco).

Por isso, naquela semana, prévia à chegada do solstício de verão, todo Santuário estava num alvoroço atípico. Servas e amazonas preparavam com esmero as coroas de louros, único prêmio permitido aos vencedores. Ali, no grande evento que estava para acontecer, não se vencia por dinheiro, ou por orgulho próprio, mas para homenagear aos Deuses. Por isso, as coroas de louro e a mirra estavam sendo preparadas com fervor místico.

Também uma profusão de comes e bebes estavam freneticamente sendo elaborados na grande cozinha. As amazonas transpiravam sob suas máscaras de ferro, mexendo grandes lanças que prendiam leitões e frangos nas fogueiras que os assavam incessavelmente. Os jovens aprendizes carregavam caixas e caixas de frutas e legumes como se fossem formigas insanas no trabalho alimentar o grande formigueiro real.

E os vinhos, meses e meses maturados e guardados em dezenas de enormes tonéis, estavam prontos para ser distribuídos em homenagem a Dionísio.

Aquela época festiva era a única que permitia aos cavaleiros saírem um pouco da vida austera como a espartana, permitindo-se a eles excessos e conforto. Para um cavaleiro, o sabor do vinho e o prazer do amor eram mais do que excessos eram reverências aos Deuses Dionísio e Pan...

Sete dias de festas ininterruptas antecederiam à abertura do grande festival Olímpico. Os jovens cavaleiros, de bronze, ouro e prata recém graduados, inclusive alguns mestres e convidados seletos, chegavam dos mais diversos países, para participar do festival de abertura que agrava Apolo e suas musas: teatro, música, dança, artes.

Uma grande apresentação artística estava sendo ensaiada para o primeiro dia de festival, nos moldes do clássico teatro grego: os atores, de máscara e toga, interpretariam uma tragédia, bem ao gosto dos Deuses...

Normalmente, apenas homens interpretavam os papéis, mesmo os femininos. Porém, Saga, o falso Ares, decidira abrandar aquela lei, permitindo às amazonas participar do teatro, uma vez que as togas longas e as máscaras cobririam a feminilidade delas quase que completamente. Aquela atitude sua havia sido arquitetada mais por, para promover a sua imagem, do que propriamente por convicção na igualdade dos sexos, mas fora uma decisão astuta de qualquer forma, pois o entusiasmo das garotas era contagiante!

Era a primeira vez, em quase dois mil e quinhentos anos, que as mulheres do Santuário teriam o direito de participar do teatro, em pé de igualdade com os homens, como faziam nas competições esportivas e lutas...

Arremesso de disco, boxe e hipismo eram as competições favoritas... E nas modalidades artísticas, o teatro, ao lado das apresentações musicais, eram os eventos mais esperados.Todos treinavam, ensaiavam, brincavam e se alvoroçavam a espera dos festivais, sob a proteção da imensa estátua de Atena...

**o0o**

Afrodite e Shina faziam seus cavalos correrem desembestados na pista do grande anel. Shina, de Cobra, treinava Dite para as provas de hipismo. Ela estava na frente, com uma cabeça de vantagem. De repente, o cavalo dela assustou-se com um ruído, algo que nem mesmo os ouvidos aguçados de Afrodite souberam dizer o que era. O bicho empacou e a bela amazona saiu voando para o alto como se fosse uma bola de futebol chutada com força. Deu um espetacular giro no corpo delgado para escapar da morte. Caiu como uma amazona cairia, evitando atingir órgãos vitais na queda, mas, mesmo assim, o barulho da rótula do joelho em contato com o solo foi terrível... Afrodite estancou seu cavalo e correu para ajudar a amiga...

-Droga, mulher! Porque não se segurou direito?

Ela a muito custo tentava segurar as lágrimas, que teimavam em cair sob sua máscara. Aquilo doía pacas! Mas estava chorando mesmo era por um outro motivo...

-Dite, a apresentação do teatro é hoje a tarde, logo depois do desfile de abertura! Marin vai me matar!

Dite riu. Não por maldade, mas sabia que Shina tinha um fraco por Marin...Não sabia se a amazona de cabelos verdes era correspondida, mas que tinha esse fraco pela outra, ah, sim, tinha.

-Ora, tão machona, e agora chorando como uma garotinha...

-Está doendo! AIIIII

Dite ajoelhou-se ao lado da amiga e puxou a fratura para colocar o osso de Shina no lugar. Lançou sobre ela o seu cosmo quente e reconfortante. Um odor delicioso de rosas inundou toda a pista... O cavaleiro de Peixes deu um suspiro exasperado. Era verdade! Marin havia escrito a peça, planejado tudo, ensaiado a todos com dedicação total... Não ia ficar nada feliz quando soubesse que Shina, que fazia o papel principal da peça, não teria condições de ficar de pé! Nem Mu iria conseguir ajeitar aquela rótula em menos de três horas...

-Não tem jeito... Vamos ter que dizer a ela que a peça deve ser cancelada!

-Não! Pobre Shina - a voz dela soava agoniada - Dite, o próprio Ares vai ficar furioso, todo o Santuário está esperando essa apresentação!

-Oras, então você vai ser a primeira Helena de Tróia que vai aparecer numa cadeira de rodas!

-Não! Temos que achar um jeito!

-Não há jeito nenhum, olhe seu joelho, inchou que nem um balão! Nem meu cosmo ajudou na cura...

De repente, os olhos de Shina brilharam esperançosos atrás da máscara que lhe ocultava todo o rosto.

-Você!

Os olhos de Dite se arregalaram de espanto...

-Eu, o que tem eu?

-Oras, VOCÊ me ajudou a ensaiar as falas, sabe tudo, pode muito bem...

Afrodite entrou em pânico. NÃO, não iria contracenar com ELE! Justo COM ELE! Como aquele homem sem alma podia ter sido escolhido para um papel romântico como o príncipe Páris?

-Esqueça! EU NÃO VOU!

-Dite, por amor aos Deuses, Marin nunca mais vai falar comigo!

-Eu não quero, não vou, não vou, não vou!

-Isso não é justo! Você e Misty sempre fizeram os papéis femininos nas apresentações anteriores, não pode bancar o macho agora! Eu preciso de você!

-Não é por isso, eu não vou e pronto!

-É por causa do Marques de Sade, não é? Ele vai ser o Príncipe Páris...

Dite estremeceu ao ouvir o outro apelido que Shina dava a Máscara da Morte... Balançou violentamente a cabeça negando... Mas não teve coragem de olhar para amiga. Foi ela quem segurou o queixinho perfeito, obrigando o belo cavaleiro a olhar para ela... Shina sorriu. Sentia ainda uma dor horrível, mas seu coração se aqueceu com um carinho maternal...

-Dite... Escute-me. Sei que aquele bofe é um escroto com você. Aliás, ele é um escroto com todo mundo. Mas esse teatro não tem nada a ver com...

-Ele vai rir de mim!

-Ele não pode rir de você, porque não vai saber quem você é! Vou cobrir você com minha toga e lhe emprestar minha máscara. Um véu vai esconder seus cabelos azuis! Quanto à voz... Você afina, disfarça!

-Não, Shina, nem que você implore!

-Dite, ele não vai encostar um único dedo em você, é uma peça de oratória!

-Mas se ele descobrir... Vai zoar de mim pro resto da vida.

-Mas bem que se esfrega em você quando está bêbado como um gambá!

Dite corou. Ela tentou se levantar, mas gritou e caiu de novo. Ele a socorreu...

-Fique quieta!

-Só se me prometer me tirar desta enrascada!

-Isso não vai dar certo...

Ela exultou. Ele estava cedendo...

-Claro que vai! Vamos, me apanhe no colo e me ajude a montar o seu cavalo. Precisamos levar você para as amazonas prepará-lo. Um bom banho e, ah, e claro, nada de exalar esse perfume de rosas! É delicioso, mas é também a sua marca registrada!

-Eu não sei como evitar o perfume, ele é parte do meu cosmo!

-Vou jogar em você todos os frascos de perfumes que eu encontrar desde que não sejam de rosas! Pelo amor de Zeus, se concentre em não deixar esse seu cheiro encostar-se às narinas dele! Ou aí sim, o nosso plano vai por água abaixo...

Shina resmungava... Maldita hora que fora cair do cavalo:

-Marin estava louca quando deu um papel romântico àquele sádico...Ele é bonitão, mas...

-Shina, deve haver alguém, além de mim, que tenha decorado as falas... Por favor... Não me faça pagar esse mico. O santuário todo vai estar assistindo...

Dite quase choramingava, mas Shina estava irredutível. Iria levar seu plano adiante e transformar Afrodite numa belíssima Helena de Tróia!

**o0o**

Era tarde, mas, devido ao solstício, o sol ainda despontava alto no horizonte.

Os desfiles de abertura começaram após uma enorme revoada de pombos, que inundaram o céu da Grécia com suas asas graciosas.

A chama eterna do espírito Olímpico fora acesa pelo próprio Ares e ali permaneceria, próxima e grande estátua de Atena, durante as festividades esportivas. Dez cavaleiros (não estavam Sagitário, o irmão de Aiolia, morto por Shura e o mestre ancião) de ouro e 23 cavaleiros de prata desfilaram no grande anel com suas reluzentes armaduras, formando um espetáculo de rara beleza.As amazonas, vestidas como vestais, iam a frente, abrindo o cortejo e jogando pétalas de flores diante de uma platéia alegre e perplexa diante da majestosa solenidade. Estavam ali, no grandioso anfiteatro de pedra, aprendizes, mestres e funcionários do Santuário. Estavam ali também representantes de Asgard e da Ilha de Andrômeda. Um público seleto e requintado, mas nem por isso, menos eufórico... Aplaudiam calorosamente a solenidade de abertura.

O único que não conseguia curtir nada daquilo era Afrodite, tão nervoso que estava. Perguntava-se como se deixara levar pelos argumentos da amiga, aquela cobra, e se envolver na promessa de fazer a famigerada peça teatral!

Depois do desfile inaugural no grande anel, as atenções se voltaram para o muito jovem Mine de Benetach, de Asgard, um aspirante a Cavaleiro Deus especialmente convidado para o evento devido ao seu incomparável talento musical. Ele inaugurou a homenagem às musas, tocando na sua harpa uma melodia que era divinamente sedutora. Mas, mais uma vez, Afrodite não deu a mínima. Esgueirou-se por entre Aldebaran e Shura e saiu de fininho. Tinha menos do que meia hora para se aprontar antes que Mine terminasse sua apresentação!

**oOo**

O cavaleiro de Peixes desacoplou sua armadura e saiu correndo, rumo a ala feminina. Esgueirou-se pelos guardas com todo o cuidado, para não ser por eles visto... Adentrou o grande dormitório onde as meninas se preparavam. Nenhuma delas estranhou sua presença ali. Era comum às vezes Afrodite aparecer às ocultas para papear sobre maquiagem ou sobre culinária, como se fosse uma garota. Shina o esperava, cheia de ansiedade, a perna esquerda engessada, totalmente imobilizada...Disse para as outras:

-Depressa, ele tem que ficar lindo...

Uma delas comentou:

-Lindo ele já é...

-Lindo e irreconhecível!

**o0o**

Quando me olhei no espelho, senti, mais uma vez, orgulho da minha beleza. Sim, eu era bonito.Mas não era novidade isso, era? A novidade é que a máscara escondia razoavelmente o meu rosto. Por sorte, meus olhos azuis não iriam me denunciar. A máscara, branca como as do carnaval de Veneza, ocultava-os com lentes especiais, opacas por fora, translúcidas por dentro, como eram feitas as máscaras de luta das mulheres para proteger os olhos de um ataque inimigo. O problema era que, por causa da voz, que precisava chegar aos ouvidos da platéia fora feito uma meia máscara, que deixava de fora os lábios carnudos. Mudei a cor do meu batom, escondi os cabelos no véu, mas não estava lá muito seguro... O queixo e os lábios aparecendo era algo arriscado... Ah, não, aquele arrogante não iria perceber nada! Carlo estava lá para se exibir e só iria olhar o próprio umbigo...Não iria notar se a atriz do lado dele era homem, mulher ou macaco!

As meninas davam gritinhos em volta de mim, ajeitando a longa toga e elogiando as unhas recém pintadas. Pareciam um bando de colegiais e eu... Ah, eu também!

Excitação e pavor tomavam conta de mim de um jeito, que eu bem sabia, iria me levar a fazer uma grande besteira. Mas, aos poucos, o fascínio daquela aventura, de ser Helena de Tróia para Máscara de Morte por algumas horas, ia me seduzindo, me enchendo a cabeça de fantasias loucas que eu não conseguia evitar. Cinderela. Era assim que eu começava a me sentir. Não podia haver na minha cabeça um paralelo de situações mais ridículo do que aquele, mas eu não conseguia de jeito nenhum fazer com que meu coração não batesse descompassado, cheio de emoção, como se fosse sair pela minha boca!

As trombetas soaram, anunciando que a apresentação de Mine acabara e que o elenco deveria adentrar a grande arena circular onde desenrolaria a peça teatral. Eu e quatro meninas, figurantes, nos colocamos em fila. Respirei fundo e tentei disfarçar o meu cosmo e o meu inseparável odor de rosas. Tinha que me concentrar, pensar em Shina, tentar emanar a mesma vibração dela, o que era difícil. Cosmos eram como impressões digitais, inimitáveis... Mas eu estava me esforçando!

Ouvi Marin gritar ordens feito doida, ao mesmo tempo em que as servas abriam a grande porta do camarim que dava passagem para o grande palco...

Respirei fundo outra vez. Rezei para que os Deuses me fizessem entrar num palco de artes, não numa arena de massacre. Se algo desse errado...

**o0o**

O auge da peça era justamente o monólogo de Páris e Helena. Na platéia, agora que a atriz principal adentrara com as figurantes, fazendo um semi-circulo para o coro, havia um silêncio solene e respeitoso. O momento do encontro entre os jovens amantes era tão esperado que poder-se-ia sentir a emoção pairando no ar como um grande cosmo coletivo.

Os lábios de Afrodite tremiam quando fez sua primeira fala, tentando, as duras penas, imitar a voz de Shina.Transpirava por todos os poros por pura tensão. Aparentemente, tudo saia bem... Ninguém parecia notar que não era Shina quem estava ali, encarnando a bela Helena.

De repente, "Paris" adentrou. Afrodite quis sumir, abrir um buraco na arena para poder realmente se enfiar dentro dele. Não imaginara, nunca, em seus mais loucos devaneios, ter na sua frente Carlo _(3)_ lindo daquele jeito, com a toga principesca, com as cores da realeza de Tróia.Os olhos escuros brilhavam sedutoramente, e sua voz forte soou, forte e cristalina como a de um tenor.

_"Os Deuses estão perplexos  
com os reflexos do teu olhar!  
Seca o mar...  
Param as constelações  
diante das emoções  
que me levam a ti!  
Helena!  
Tua voz é serena...  
Teus lábios, libidinosos!  
Ardorosos  
são os pecados  
que traçam nosso destino..."._

Afrodite posicionou-se mais próximo a Carlo, conforme vira Shina fazer durante o ensaio, para responder. Recitou sua fala, a voz trêmula, o mais disfarçadamente que conseguiu...

Os olhos de Carlo estavam surtindo um efeito hipnótico sobre ele, Afrodite. Já nem conseguia perceber o que estava falando... Somente conseguia sentir seu coração disparado, as mãos frias e suadas, a pernas trêmulas como se estivesse a beira de um abismo... E estava. Admitir que o que sentia quando fitava Máscara era algo pior do que pular de cabeça dentro desse abismo.

No teatro de oratória não havia expressão corporal. O ênfase era dado a declamação épica. Mas, passional como todo italiano, no auge da sua declaração de amor, Carlo puxou "Helena" para si e lhe deu um beijo fugaz, mas cujo efeito foi, na mente e corpo de Afrodite, devastador como uma bomba.

Ele chegou a demorar bem mais do que alguns segundos para se lembrar do que diria na fala seguinte. Seus lábios queimavam e ele deseja desesperadamente poder sair correndo dali. Mas não podia.

Sentia sua própria excitação, o perfume revelador de rosas invadindo o ar, ameaçando revelar quem ele era.

De repente, uma ventania soprou na arena, anunciando uma provável tempestade para a madrugada.

Éolos, Senhor dos Ventos, pelo jeito havia resolvido brincar com Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Bem na hora em que a peça finalizava, e os atores se abraçavam, o vento soprou ainda mais forte, fazendo alguns véus voarem pelo ar, inclusive, o do belo Afrodite. O cabelo azul era inconfundível. Máscara ficou hirto de espanto e ódio.

-VOCÊ!

-Eu posso explicar...

-Cale a boca ou mato você aqui mesmo!

Os aplausos abafaram as vozes deles dois. Para a platéia a peça havia sido perfeita. Mesmo os amigos do Cavaleiro de Peixes, que perceberam ser Afrodite quem estava ali, quando a ventania fez o véu voar, pareceram não se importar com a mudança dos atores, já que era comum no teatro grego homens emprestarem suas vozes aos personagens, fossem eles masculinos ou não.

Mas Carlo estava possesso por ter beijado Afrodite no meio de, pelo menos, oitocentas pessoas, entre cavaleiros e convidados.Lidava mal com a atração que sentia pelo belo Cavaleiro de cabelos azuis. Admitia-a até, ocasionalmente, desde que ela estivesse limitada ao desejo carnal, como o desejo de comer ou defecar. Beijar os lábios do outro diante de todos, ah, aquilo para ele era uma afronta imperdoável!

Arrastou Dite para fora da arena e o jogou com tamanha fúria na parede dos corredores que levavam aos camarins que a parede pareceu tremer.

-Hoje, eu mato você, seu efeminado dos infernos!

-Carlo, não!

Eram as Amazonas que chegavam para socorrer Dite.

-Não me incomodo de matar vocês também, suas cadelas!

Marin se pôs entre Dite e Máscara...

-Escute, cara, o menino não fez por mal... Shina não podia aparecer com uma perna fraturada! Se é mesmo tão machão, não devia estar abalado assim, foi só um beijinho!

Máscara chegou a brilhar seu cosmo dourado de Câncer, tamanha raiva que sentia. A verdade é que achara os lábios de Shina surpreendentemente desejosos. Agora entendia o porquê... Era o maldito Peixes!

-Muito bem, esconda-se atrás das garotas. É do seu feitio...

-Não estou me escondendo, se quer brigar, tudo bem!

-Nada disso! -Era Marin intercedendo de novo a favor de um entendimento. - Vocês dois sabem muito bem que durante as Olimpíadas é proibida qualquer manifestação bélica,ou cósmica, a não ser que o Santuário seja atacado! Máscara, eu mesma vou falar com Ares se você insistir nessa briga sem sentido!

Carlo respirou fundo. Por ele, colecionaria a cabeça de todos ali na sua casa. Inclusive a dele, Afrodite. Com certeza, seria a cabeça mais linda de todas...

-Afrodite. Se você não for lutar no boxe amanhã, pela manhã, eu mesmo vou buscar você na sua casa. Nem Atena vai me impedir que moer você inteirinho...

Máscara saiu, altivo, adoravelmente desprezível como sempre.

Dite tremia, não de medo, mas vencido pelas emoções conturbadas que sentia cada vez que se aproximava de Máscara da Morte. Uma das meninas sussurrou, preocupadíssima...

-Dite não vai ter a menor chance amanhã... Máscara é especialista absoluto no boxe...

Afrodite deixou as amazonas falando sozinhas e saiu quase cabisbaixo em direção a sua casa. Sentia o coração apertado e não gostava do que estava sentindo. Aliás, não gostava nada do que sentia quando o cavaleiro de Câncer estava por perto porque aquilo o fazia sentir frágil e... Vulnerável e ninguém em seu juízo perfeito se sentiria seguro estando... Vulnerável ao lado de Máscara da Morte... Nem mesmo seu melhor amigo, se é que ele, Máscara, tinha um...

-Dite...

Ele parou. Era Marin que tinha vindo atrás dele. Segurou o braço dele...

-Eu estou bem!

Disse ele, altivo. Não ia agora chorar suas dores nos ombros das amazonas, então fez sua carinha mais... "Fresca" e empinou o narizinho perfeito.

A máscara ocultou o sorriso de Marin. Afrodite era mesmo intragável quando queria, mas ela não podia deixar que ele sofresse as conseqüências por ter ajudado-as aquela tarde...

-Eu sei que está bem, mas só quero dizer que não precisa enfrentar Máscara da Morte na arena amanhã, eu posso...

-Está por acaso sugerindo que eu estou com medo daquele cretino, grosseiro, nojento?

-Não Afrodite eu só estou sugerindo que talvez você não deva...

-Então não sugira nada Marin, volte para sua guilda e deixe que eu cuido da minha vida!

Marin segurou-se para não dar uma resposta mal criada... Como era antipático aquele cavaleiro de peixes!

-Então esta bem, Afrodite! De qualquer maneira muito obrigada por ter ajudado a gente hoje!

Marin afastou-se e Afrodite deixou que um suspiro profundo saísse de seus lábios perfeitos, lábios que ainda sentiam o gosto de Carlo!

**0O0**

A noticia da luta, que na verdade tinha sido um desafio, entre Mascara da Morte e Afrodite, já tinha corrido todo o santuário e seus arredores. Muita gente se aglomerava ao redor da arena! Parecia que ninguém queria perder o espetáculo! Enquanto outras competições aconteciam quase vazias de público, por ali, onde haveria a luta de boxe, estava lotado de gente.

Vários cavaleiros também estavam por ali, esperando... As regras do boxe segundo as leis antigas eram que os lutadores simplesmente se surrariam até que um deles caísse nocauteado. A única coisa proibida era usar seus cosmos e poderes...

Máscara da morte, o cavaleiro de Câncer entrou na arena coberto por um longo manto vermelho. Seus olhos percorreram a multidão altiva e fixaram-se aonde ele sabia Afrodite entraria... Alguém disse no meio da multidão...

-Dizem que tudo isso é por causa de um beijinho, Máscara!

O Cavaleiro de Câncer sentiu seus nervos se enrijecerem, ia responder, mas nesse instante a multidão fez silêncio e ele próprio prendeu a respiração. Afrodite entrava na arena. Vestia uma típica túnica grega, curtíssima. Seus cabelos soltos caiam ao redor do rosto perfeito, a boca pintada brilhava convidativa e seus olhos semicerrados pareciam esconder segredos inconfessáveis... Por dentro, tremia, sabia que não tinha mesmo muita chance contra Carlo, mas não o deixaria saber que estava com medo.

Ergueu a cabeça e sorriu...

-Pois bem, Cavaleiro de Câncer... Aqui estou! É melhor acabarmos logo com isso...

Sem dar tempo a Máscara, Afrodite voou para cima dele, pois sabia que se quisesse ter alguma chance, por menor que fosse, era melhor não dar tempo para Máscara da morte pensar em nada...

Máscara, momentaneamente aturdido com a visão divina que era Afrodite ali, com o frescor das rosas e a beleza de um Deus, foi pego de surpresa, e não conseguiu reagir antes de levar um soco de direita perfeito que o fez cair na arena. Afrodite, que não esperava conseguir tal resultado, estancou de susto. Agora sim, estava frito...

Os cavaleiros e aprendizes, curiosos e agitados, soltaram uma exclamação de espanto.

Aiolia, aproveitando a chance de provocar o Cavaleiro de Câncer, gritou para ele:

-Ora, gostou tanto do beijo que agora resolveu apanhar em público do florzinha...

Máscara limpou o sangue da sua boca e se ergueu devagar. Na verdade, não ouvira o comentário jocoso nem o burburinho tenso da platéia. Aquela sensação ruim no seu peito, um calor forte e imperioso aquecendo o coração e provocando emoções loucas, era pior do que qualquer outro fato naquele momento. O que era aquela sensação louca, por aquele viado? Eros... Eros estava brincando com ele, Carlo!

-NÃO!

O grito de protesto soou alto como o de uma fera acuada e ele avançou para cima de Dite, como se fosse um touro enfurecido, mas ágil, senhor absoluto dos seus reflexos.

Pobre Dite! Defendeu bem alguns socos, mas a força de Máscara tinha agora uma fúria assassina! Sua agilidade era sobre humana e ele não parava de bater. Mesmo com Dite agora no chão, totalmente a sua mercê, ele desferia socos furiosos no rosto perfeito, como se quisesse deformar aquela beleza para sempre!

Marin deu um gritinho sufocado de aflição...

-Shina, faça algo, ele está ali por SUA causa!

-O que posso fazer? Bem que eu gostaria de ter um rifle aqui comigo para apontar para aquele Marquês de Sade escroto!

As duas sabiam que a única chance de Dite seria se fingir de nocauteado, mas, infelizmente, sabiam também que o belo cavaleiros de Peixes, por honra e orgulho, jamais faria isso. Apanharia feito cão sem dono até que, finalmente, desfalecesse. Fato que podia demorar um tempo eterno, no caso de um cavaleiro treinado...

Os socos não se tornavam mais brandos. Pelo contrário. Máscara bateu, bateu e bateu... O próprio juiz da luta, Shura, dono de uma insensibilidade assombrosa, parecia estar preocupado... Inferno, aquele assassino iria executar Peixes!

Havia um silêncio sepulcral agora na arena, todos pareciam muito incomodados com o rumo da luta, menos Misty, que sorria, sentindo um prazer imenso em saber que Afrodite ficaria com o rosto inchado e cheio de hematomas por vários dias... Com sorte, Dite teria um ou dois dentes quebrados, quem sabe o nariz também... Era bem feito! Ele, Misty, era o mais belo do Santuário, não aquele ridículo do Peixes... Máscara nem deveria se incomodar com aquele fedelho!

Shura, que estava só esperando a hora de poder fazê-lo sem infligir regras, adentrou a arena e segurou o braço de Máscara, no exato instante em que Peixes, finalmente, desfalecia.

-CHEGA, PORRA, CARA, CHEGA! Ele não tem culpa!

Máscara virou-se com ódio e catou Shura pelo manto externo da sua toga de juiz, como se fosse um colarinho, e quase o ergueu no ar. Só não o socou porque sabia que, se assim o fizesse, não apenas seria disciplinarmente punido, como também confessaria publicamente que a "culpa" a qual Shura se referia era o sentimento inadmissível que Peixes provocava nele, Máscara.

Soltou Shura com um tranco. Fingindo uma ironia que agora estava longe de sentir, abotoou nos lábios seu sorriso mais cínico...

-Bati pouco... Viado gosta de apanhar. Você vai ver, ele vem até a minha Casa pedir mais...

-Você não presta!

-Ah,ah,ah,ah... Moral é coisa para fracos!

Segurando a vontade louca de socorrer Peixes ele mesmo, Máscara saiu da arena, enquanto Shaka e o cavaleiro de Áries corriam para remover Dite para a enfermaria...

Um silêncio sepulcral permaneceu no ar depois da saída de Máscara da Morte, enquanto Shaka e Mu retiravam o corpo desfalecido de Afrodite da arena. As amazonas resmungavam entre si contra aquela luta injusta, dispostas a irem atrás do Cavaleiro de Câncer... Somente não foram adiante com essa intenção porque sabiam que Afrodite sentir-se-ia desonrado ao ser defendido daquela forma. Mas Marin, ainda disse para Shina, tremendo ainda de raiva por ter presenciado aquele "massacre":

-A culpa é sua!

-Minha! Ficou louca?

-Se não tivesse se machucado a toa e se não tivesse convencido Dite a ajudar você nada disso teria acontecido...

Marin saiu antes que Shina tivesse chance de responder...

**0o0**

-Ele está muito machucado!

Shaka passou suas mãos cheias de energia pelo corpo do Cavaleiro de Peixes...

Mu respondeu:

-Desde quando você viu Máscara da Morte ser "gentil" em uma arena? Ele não é gentil em lugar nenhum...

Mú, Cavaleiro de Áries, tomou lugar atrás da cama onde Afrodite estava desacordado...

Além de seu supremo oficio de ser capaz de concertar qualquer armadura de qualquer uma dos cavaleiros, esperava ser capaz de, juntamente com os poderes de shaka, ajudar Afrodite com o seu próprio poder... Juntos, elevaram seus cosmos para socorrerem Afrodite de Peixes. Durante alguns instantes, permaneceram concentrados na cura. Algum tempo depois, Mu disse:

-Fizemos o que poderíamos fazer! Vamos deixá-lo descansar agora...

-Pode ir, eu já estou indo.

O Cavaleiro de Áries assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou. Shaka colocou sua mão delicada sobre a fronte de Peixes e viu que ele ardia em febre, mas, pelo menos, percebia que as funções físicas de Afrodite estavam se normalizando... Além disso, por causa da fragilidade de peixes, ele, Virgem, conseguia sentir as vibrações cósmicas dele... E sentia a dor de Peixes por ter sido atacado por Máscara da Morte... Uma dor emocional tão forte que doía até nele, Shaka!

-Dite... Pode me escutar?

Afrodite tinha já recuperado a lucidez há algum tempo, embora fosse demorar muito a recuperar sua alto-estima... Abriu os olhos inchados e disse, de modo muito baixo...

-Não preciso de sua piedade! A única coisa que preciso que me deixem em minha casa, sozinho...

-Não seja teimoso Afrodite! Seus ferimentos inspiram cuidados...

-Se eu não for capaz de cuidar deles, Shaka, posso desistir de ser um cavaleiro sagrado!

-Afrodite...

-Não quero sua pena! Deveria prestar mais atenção em Leão e não deixá-lo sozinho, Virgem, em vez de ser assim tão... Prestativo, comigo, com os outros, com a humanidade inteira!

Shaka respirou fundo e disse, sempre com seus olhos fechados:

-Eu só quero ajudar! E o que eu e Aiolia vivemos...

Peixe o interrompeu:

-Se eu tivesse alguém como Aiolia me amando como ele ama você, não seria tão enrustido e ficaria mais tempo com ele! Você é burro! Pior do que Camus quando finge que não liga pro Milo!(4)

-Não se trata disso! É que nós, os cavaleiros, precisamos ter Atena como nossa meta principal, não... Nossos sentimentos... Eles devem ser controlados... Disciplinados...

-Você é mesmo um idiota. Continue pensando assim e vai se arrepender de não ter aproveitado o que os Deuses lhe dão...Esse amor, aliás, nem os Deuses têm... Apenas o coração de um homem pode amar daquele jeito!

-Olhe, Afrodite, eu não quero falar de mim, eu só quero cuidar de você... Como um amigo!

-Não sou seu amigo e não vou ser nunca, agora, me deixe em paz! Tenho dó de Aiolia por desperdiçar os sentimentos dele com alguém tão grandioso que se aproxima dos Deuses, mas esquece que é também um mortal... Sabia que isso é também uma forma de ser arrogante? Sua humildade é falsa, Shaka! Você não passa de um arrogante presunçoso!

Sofrendo, Peixes atacava os outros verbalmente ainda mais do que o normal. Tentou se erguer para voltar para sua casa... Queria mesmo lamber suas feridas sozinho, mas Shaka, como um enfermeiro zeloso, lançou seu cosmo poderoso sobre Afrodite, fazendo-o adormecer...

As palavras duras de Dite bailavam em sua mente... Seriam elas verdadeiras?

Ele deu um suspiro triste e chamou dois aprendizes para levar Afrodite até a casa de Peixes...

**o0o**

Quando, finalmente, Afrodite acordou outra vez, percebeu que estava em sua casa, sozinho.Não se recordava de como tinha chegado lá, mas sentia seu corpo todo dolorido e seu coração apertado ainda mais do que antes da sua discussão com Shaka. Aos poucos, a surra na arena voltou a sua mente.

Pelo menos não tinha dado o vexame de pedir clemência!

Reunindo todos as suas forças, ergueu-se do leito e foi para frente do enorme espelho, que, como o lago de Narciso, mostrava-lhe o reflexo constantemente... O rosto muito inchado e a boca disforme fizeram com que as lágrimas escorressem por suas faces... Estava feio demais e aquilo era horrível!

No fundo sabia bem que, se não fosse a sua beleza, jamais conseguiria chamar a atenção de heterossexuais como Máscara... Respirou fundo... De que adiantava pensar nele? Ele o odiava, agora mais do que nunca...

Procurou por gelo para colocar sobre os hematomas do rosto, mas não o encontrou. Voltou para seu leito e deixou que as lágrimas tomassem conta de sua dor... Murmurou baixinho, como se o outro pudesse ouvir...

-Por quê Carlo? Por quê?

As lágrimas escorriam soltas e tristes...

-Ah! Se você soubesse... Você é a única coisa pura da minha vida...

**o0o**

Marin deu falta de Seiya entre os jovens aspirantes à Armadura de Pégasus. Entre todos os jovens meninos que treinavam ali no Santuário, aquele, Seiya, era o de sua responsabilidade... Era um garoto dedicado, mas, às vezes, ele preferia ficar nadando no mar a se apresentar para os exaustivos exercícios físicos.

Irritada, Marin começou a procurá-lo. Sabia, porém, que o real motivo do seu mau humor não era a ausência de Seiya nos treinos daquela manhã, mas sim, o distanciamento dela e de Shina. Desde aquela discussão idiota por causa do teatro e da surra que Máscara dera em Afrodite, as duas não mais se falavam. Shina levara de capricho a briga delas e a colocara na geladeira. Não trocavam mais as confidências e as risadas e outrora...

Marin elevou o seu cosmo e sentiu a presença de Seiya próximo às praias que recebiam as carícias do mar Egeu a noroeste do Santuário. Usou a saída reservada apenas aos funcionários do lugar santo e, a passos rápidos, caminhou em direção ao local onde sentia a presença do seu discípulo. Para sua surpresa, próximo as rochas, viu a cadeira de rodas da qual Shina se servia, até que o joelho dela melhorasse. Seu coração disparou, enciumado. O que China estava fazendo com Seiya? Onde estavam eles? Ele a teria visto sem máscara? Não, não era possível...

Apressou os passos, conduzindo-se para o declive de pedras que terminava na areia do mar. Seus olhos aguçados, como os da águia que era seu animal guardião, a fizeram vislumbrar no mar, Seya e Shina. Ele, embora fosse um rapazola que mal entrara na adolescência, segurava a amazona de Cobra no colo sem nenhuma dificuldade, enquanto corria a beira mar, chutando a água com os pés descalços...

-Seya! O que você está fazendo aqui?

O tom de voz de Marin soou severo e irritado. O garoto pareceu não se importar. Correu na direção ela sorrindo, ainda com Shina nos braços.

-Ela estava cansada de ficar presa naquela cadeira!

As máscaras escondiam os rostos das duas, mas o de Marin, estava furioso, o de Shina, rubro como um tomate maduro.

-Shina - A voz de Marin soou cortante como uma chicotada - Esse pirralho adora quebrar regras disciplinares, mas VOCÊ, uma amazona graduada, deveria saber muito bem que o mestre de um discípulo rival não pode conversar com o adversário do seu protegido enquanto não houver a disputa final entre eles! Seiya, você vai ser castigado!

Shina se surpreendeu. Ainda não havia recebido notícias sobre quem seria o adversário final de seu discípulo, Cássius... Então seria o menino Seiya!

Seiya botou a amazona de volta na cadeira de rodas e ela defendeu-se, aturdida:

-Eu não sabia ainda quem enfrentaria Cássios pela armadura de Pégasus...

-Sei... E que Papai Noel não existe, você sabia? Escute, Seiya, eu vou...

-Deixe o menino fora disso, Marin, nós dois não falávamos nada relativo às lutas... Seya, pode deixar eu empurro a cadeira sozinha, vá treinar...

-Mas... – Sem jeito, o menino obedeceu... Coçou a cabeça e foi embora, chateado, sem entender porque sua mestra estava tão zangada... E agora Shina também parecia olhá-lo com hostilidade...

Shina olhou para Marin, ressabiada...

-Agora que estamos só nos duas, podemos conversar...

-Ora, conversar? Não é você que não fala mais comigo? E agora fica aí, seduzindo garotinhos...

-Não ouse falar uma infâmia dessas! Seiya só quis me ajudar a respirar um pouco... A ver o mar...

Se a máscara de Marin fosse transparente, Shina iria ver o sorriso zombeteiro da outra...

-Sei, e, lógico, você aproveitou para ver que técnicas eu tinha ensinado a ele, para você ir correndo contar ao seu aluno Cássius... Correndo com a cadeira de rodas mesmo.

Shina se irritou. Mesmo com o joelho doendo, conseguiu se erguer da cadeira...

-Pois vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Marin. Não falo mesmo com você porque cansei de me magoar com seu egoísmo. Casei de amar você sozinha! Fala de Máscara, mas é igualzinha a ele! Repudia meu carinho, meu afeto, ataca de superior a tudo, e agora fica aí, reclamando porque percebe que eu posso começar a gostar de alguém sem ser de você! Isso é mesmo engraçado... Me repudia como seu eu fosse um traste, isso, desdenha o brinquedo, até que outra criança repare nele... É isso o que você faz! Estou farta de você!

-Está me dizendo que gosta de um molequinho? Ficou louca? Seiya é uma criança!

-Você não entenderia. Só sabe ver sujeira em tudo! Gosto de Seiya sim, e muito! Mas não com essa intenção torpe que você está insinuando: se Cássius ganhar a armadura de Seiya, será por mérito, não porque eu seduzi o menino e arranquei informações de treino dele... Eu não preciso me sujeitar a esse tipo de sordidez! Eu não sabia que ele era o rival de Cássius, e, agora que sei, vou tratá-lo como ele é... Um rival.

Marin estava mesmo com muita raiva. Mas talvez ciúmes fosse a palavra mais exata para o que ela sentia. Shina gostava de Seiya! E ainda jogava isso na sua cara, mesmo sabendo que Seiya enfrentaria Cássius!

-Olhe aqui, Cobra, fique longe do meu discípulo, e, de quebra, fique longe de mim também! Ou eu mesma vou exigir sua punição ao grão mestre!

Antes que a outra respondesse, saiu a passos duros, largando Shina ali, com o esforço de voltar sozinha para o Santuário... China deu um suspiro chateado e voltou seu rosto para o mar.

Certas pessoas não amadureciam nunca...

Esse pensamento a fez se lembrar de Afrodite e de seu amor complicado por Máscara. Depois daquele infeliz episódio nas Olimpíadas, Dite nunca mais conversara com ela... Como estaria ele?

**o0o**

No ar um odor forte de suor, fumaça e sangue. Sim, sangue.Suas narinas estavam acostumadas àquele cheiro, por mais sutil que ele fosse!

Os olhos azuis de Afrodite perscrutaram a penumbra, enquanto seus ouvidos aguçados captavam gemidos, gritos e sussurros... Um leve sorriso bailou no canto dos lábios, enquanto ele caminhava rapidamente entre as sombras, aproveitando que a luz fraca o deixaria incógnito, mais um pedaço de carne na sala escura.

Usava apenas uma calça de couro justíssima que mais mostrava do que escondia, botas e um quepe estilo militar, tão apreciado entre os amantes do sado-masoquismo.

O tórax nu exibia um chicote pendurado ao dorso, como se fosse um colar exótico e perigoso. Entrou na câmera escura, a sala onde era feito sexo grupal. Havia logo na entrada todo o tipo de parafernália sexual: vibradores, preservativos, luvas de borracha, grampos para beliscar, vaselina... O cavaleiro de Peixes ignorou tudo. Para ele, bastava o seu chicote e alguns corpos ávidos pelo seu. Mais nada!

Logo, várias mãos ávidas o procuraram... Ele se sentiu bolinado e tocado, apalpado atrevidamente.

Sorriu.

Percebia muito mais com seus olhos treinados do que os outros que estavam ali. Apesar da escuridão, via os vultos que o tocavam: eram fortes, musculosos, exatamente como ele, Afrodite, gostava. Logo estariam comendo na sua mão, apanhando como cachorros e achando aquilo muito bom!

Afrodite se deixou tocar. Foi se esfregando em um, enquanto tocava o outro. Exalou propositadamente o seu perfume de rosas que, bem sabia, tinha um forte encantamento sobre as reações masculinas. Os dois homens ficaram excitados como dois lobos furiosos. Começaram a morder com força as costas bonitas.

Um deles arrancou a roupa de Afrodite com um tranco, deixando o corpo nu a mercê deles dois...Dite reagiu rapidamente. Apanhou o chicote e estalou, fazendo um deles, ao receber a primeira chibatada, cair extasiado no chão. Enquanto sentia um fungar nas suas costas, batia no outro, alucinadamente... O que apanhava gozou, quase que de imediato! Dite riu, aquela voz cristalina ecoando entre os gritos, xingos e lamúrias...

-Já, bofe? Espero que o outro aqui seja mais resistente do que você...

Sem avisar, Dite empurrou o homem no chão, subindo sobre ele como uma fera faminta. Fez suas nádegas pequenas e firmes se encaixarem com precisão no membro do estranho, enquanto puxava o sexo do outro para perto de seus lábios. Começou um sexo oral ousado, enquanto gemia de dor e prazer por sentir o sexo do que estava agora deitado arrebentar suas nádegas. Doía, mas ele não se importava. Era ele próprio quem dava o ritmo da cavalgada. Era o maestro ali, os outros dois, meros coadjuvantes da orquestra erótica!

Seus lábios friccionavam o sexo de um enquanto seu corpo satisfazia o outro... Não iria parar até ficar inundado com o sêmen daqueles dois desconhecidos... E de quantos mais aparecessem!

**o0o**

Estava já a madrugada morrendo. Como um vampiro que sente o despertar iminente do sol, Afrodite escapou da sala escura, dolorido, sujo, exaurido e satisfeito!

Conhecia Kinthos, o dono da espelunca. Este, um gigoló do baixo meretrício, lhe devotava uma adoração ímpar! Era mais um tolo nas suas mãos.

Primeiro, Kinthos achara o máximo ter aquele menino lindo e dissoluto ali, se deixando usar e usando todos, porque, com certeza, aquilo lhe traria mais clientela, mas depois, acontecera o inevitável! O gigoló ficara apaixonado pelo jeito altivo e antipático do garoto!

Totalmente enfeitiçado, estava!

Mas Afrodite não lhe dava a mínima atenção! O máximo que se permitia, era se deixar mimar, usando o quarto do gigoló quando sua noitada acabava. Tomaria uma ducha antes de sair sorrateiramente para o caminho que o levaria de volta ao Santuário...

E foi o que fez: tirou o uniforme sado-masô, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu as roupas comuns, jeans, camiseta e jaqueta, que trouxera numa mochila cuja segurança, deixara aos cuidados do proprietário do lugar. Depois de se mirar no espelho do quarto, se deu por satisfeito. Iria embora...

Kinthos, que estava ali admirando aquele corpo quente para o sexo, mas cuja alma era fria como uma estátua grega legítima, resmungou, inconformado:

-Fique comigo, um pouco... Pelo menos me diga o seu nome...

-Não comece, Kinthos, pode escolher qualquer nome para mim!Eu não ligo!

-Diga me o seu, o verdadeiro.

-Não me amole. Tome, pra você não dizer que não lhe dei nada...

Dite deu um beijinho rápido nos lábios do homem, que chegou a dar um suspiro triste...

-Você é mais cruel do que o seu chicote! Me despreza só porque quero conhecer você de verdade, e não o rapaz promíscuo e alucinado da sala escura... Quem magoou você, afinal?

Os olhos de Dite brilharam, irritadíssimos. Ele chegou a fechar a mão para dar um soco no outro, mas se conteve a tempo. Ah, pobre diabo! Se o soco de um cavaleiro atingisse aquele infeliz, ele iria direto para o túmulo!

-Escute, seu escroto, eu não vou inventar uma estória de novela do tipo "faço porque sou recalcado". Faço porque quero, gosto e NINGUÉM, me ouviu, NINGUÉM me magoou! Eu não gosto de ninguém a não ser a mim mesmo! Não encha o meu saco!

Afrodite saiu rápido dali, montou na sua moto, que o aguardava do lado de fora da boate e ganhou velocidade, dando um cavalo de pau barulhento, para chamar a atenção mesmo.

Diabos! Não, não, ninguém o havia magoado e ele não dava a mínima pra nada, nada!

Correndo com sua moto, subitamente, Afrodite sentiu um cosmo tremendamente familiar. Estava dentro dos limites da zona do baixo meretrício de Atenas, ainda. Seu coração se apertou quando a imagem de Carlo de Angelis se formou em sua mente. Por Hades... Não era possível... Se fosse, seria o cúmulo da coincidência!

Fez uma curva fechada, de 360 graus, fazendo a moto se inclinar perigosamente, a ponto da sola de sua bota esquerda soltar faíscas no chão de asfalto. Voou baixo até a próxima esquina, onde a sensação do cosmo ficava mais forte e, de súbito... Viu-o.

Seu coração disparou, alucinadamente, guardando cada detalhe do vulto que estava encostado displicentemente no poste, acendendo um cigarro: calças de couro tão justas quanto a dele, Dite, camisa branca de linho, uma jaqueta jogada nas costas... O suor havia molhado o tórax e os cabelos. Provavelmente havia dançado na boate e agora, saíra para fumar e olhar as estrelas, antes de ir embora...

Sabia que era hábito de Carlo caminhar pela noite como uma alma errante...

Como se também sentisse o cosmo de Afrodite, Os olhos escuros se desviaram do cigarro e lentamente se fixaram sobre a figura de Afrodite, exatamente como o de uma fera espreitando sua presa.

Afrodite sentiu um nó na garganta, mas ignorou-o, e ergueu o rosto da maneira mais altiva que conseguiu. Desceu da moto e caminhou para junto do cavaleiro de Câncer.

-Olá.

Máscara estava aturdido com a visão linda e perigosa daquele menino promíscuo.

Percebia nos lábios inchados, e no pescoço, as manchas arroxeadas de um sexo alucinado. E aquilo... Excitava-o. Afrodite era o próprio demônio da tentação.Só de imaginar o que ele havia feito até agora, sentia seu pau doer, querendo explodir dentro da maldita calça de couro!

-...

-Não pode nem mesmo dizer um oi pra mim?

Mais uma vez Máscara não respondeu. Aquilo fez o sangue de Afrodite subir. Ele desceu da moto e se aproximou. Acariciou o tórax cuja camisa exibia vários botões abertos... Máscara sentiu o toque como uma forte descarga elétrica em seu corpo.

Empertigou-se, mas, mais uma vez, não disse nada. Afrodite riu, um riso que era de mágoa e tristeza, mas que soou com falsa leviandade...

-Ora, ora, então os boatos são verdadeiros... O soldo minguado que nós os cavaleiros de ouro recebemos do Santuário para nossos gastos pessoais não é o suficiente para um ambicioso canceriano... Ele precisa de mais dinheiro! O que diria o grão mestre se descobrisse um sagrado cavaleiro de Ouro vendendo seu corpo como um mishe ordinário?

Carlo olhou desafiador para Afrodite, um brilho de raiva nas íris escuras o deixava ainda mais lindo:

-O mesmo que diria se eu contasse a ele que o cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes foge do Santuário para se comportar com uma cadela sem dono!

Afrodite riu, um riso estridente, sofrido, que ocultava seus sentimentos atrás daquela parede de narcisismo que lhe era característica.

-Touchet, meu querido, mas talvez... Ele já saiba... E até goste disso...Talvez eu faça para ele um espetáculo particular...

Máscara sentiu no peito uma sensação ruim, que não ousava definir como ciúmes, mas que era exatamente isso!

Sim, Ares, o novo grão mestre, era um ditador dissoluto, não duvidava nada de que os rumores sobre as orgias que ele fazia nas câmaras secretas fossem verdadeiros...

Afrodite seria mais uma das distrações dele?

-Você está blefando, Peixes...

-Você arriscaria sua sagrada armadura para descobrir? Não, eu acho que não... Você precisa dela, como precisa daquelas nojentas cabeças na sua casa para se auto-afirmar...

-Não me provoque, viado, ou...

Afrodite se colocou diante dele, lindo como Adonis, fazendo com que Máscara até se esquecesse das ameaças e imprecações que bailavam em seus lábios...

-Ou o quê? Agora estamos na rua! Somos somente nós agora, sem regras, sem juízes, sem leis, sem rótulos... E numa luta onde eu possa usar o meu cosmo, sou tão forte quanto você! Não me provoque VOCÊ, Carlo, porque, dessa vez, vou reagir à altura, nem que eu tenha que explodir toda essa maldita cidade!

Embora os dois trocassem palavras hostis, as bocas estavam muito próximas. Havia uma eletricidade no ar tão intensa quanto os cosmos de ambos que se faziam sentir!

Afrodite chegou a dar um gemido baixo de excitação quando percebeu que Máscara aproximava mais sua boca da dele, ensaiando tomar seus lábios nos seus!

Bem nesse instante, o encantamento foi interrompido por uma voz feminina áspera e estridente.

-Carlito... Oh, você está ai, eu te procurei a boate toda, vamos, vamos dançar...

Afrodite arregalou os olhos azuis de puro espanto. A megera tinha uma aparência bem tratada, de quem tinha muita grana, mas deveria ter pelo menos o dobro da idade de Carlo!

-Eu já vou...

-Mas eu quero...

-Eu já disse que já vou! Pegue uma garrafa de vinho e me espere na mesa! Eu... Não demoro.

A mulher resmungou, mas a idéia do vinho a agradou, ela deu meia volta para comprar a garrafa. Afrodite estava totalmente pasmo...

-Não acredito nisso... Ela é feia como a medusa!

-Não se meta nos meus assuntos, Afrodite!

-Não me meter? Por Hades, então é com essa megera que você conseguiu aquele carro do nada? E também aquela viagem para Roma?

O silêncio de Carlo e os olhos brilhando uma raiva perigosa significaram para Afrodite um hediondo "SIM".

-Não acredito que você se deite com essa lacraia!

P-elo menos a feminilidade dela é legítima, Afrodite, não é fabricada, como a sua!

Aquelas palavras doeram... Mas Dite estava furioso. Ergueu o rosto com altivez...

E-u não imito as mulheres, sou superior a qualquer rótulo sexual, seu tapado, e vou lhe dizer mais: você me quer. Me quer alucinadamente! Trepa nessa vadia ricaça pensando em mim!

Carlo chegou a abrir a boca de espanto com a ousadia de Peixes. O pior de tudo, o que o deixava realmente furioso, era que uma voz bem lá dentro dele dava razão aos absurdos que acabara de ouvir!

-Você não passa de um...

-Pode dizer. Gay, viado. Sou, sou mesmo, assumo, e mais: um cara como eu quando ama, e quer, ele não se esconde, ele não foge, ele não finge uma vida que não é a dele! EU DESEJO VOCÊ, CARA, E NÃO NEGO!

Ficaram se olhando, totalmente aturdidos, os dois...

Máscara, Afrodite notou, parecia agora ser tão somente um garotinho assustado. As palavras de Afrodite haviam surtido um efeito mais devastador do que qualquer golpe cósmico!

Afrodite tomou coragem. Iria jogar uma cartada alta, talvez a mais alta de toda a sua vida...

-Carlo, me escute.. Eu sou um órfão, como todos os cavaleiros do Santuário. Mas tenho uma coisa que os outros não têm... Dinheiro. Muito dinheiro. Meus pais, quando morreram naquele maldito acidente, me deixaram uma fortuna tão grande quanto a da Deusa, acredite! E meu tutor não se cansa de multiplicar essa fortuna! Sou um cavaleiro, não posso sair fora das regras do Santuário, mas posso dispor do meu dinheiro e gastá-lo como bem entender nos dias de folga...

-...

-Fique comigo - Afrodite engoliu em seco - Posso lhe dar mais dinheiro e mais coisas do que aquela bruxa... Seria um segredo nosso e você... Teria tudo o que sempre quis... Teria inclusive... A mim!

Tensão... O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo ruído da música que vinha de dentro da boate. De repente...

-Carlitooo...Carlitoooo...

Oh, Zeus, dessa vez, iria mandar uma rosa branca bem na garganta daquela vaca!

Com quem ele pensava que falava, Charles Chaplin?

A mulher apareceu cambaleante, com uma garrafa já quase vazia nas mãos... Caramba, além de velha, e feia, era alcoólatra!

-Ele já vai, "santinha", estamos aqui só discutindo a venda da minha moto pra ele...

-Oh, que linda, vou adorar passear nela...

"Vai passear num caixão, piranha"

-Oh, meu querido, vamos, vamos, está tocando a "nossa" música.

Afrodite se sentiu enjoado. "Nossa" música? Máscara agüentava tudo aquilo por causa de um pouco de grana? A ambição daquele carcamano o deixava cego e insensível?

A mulher dessa vez estava decidida a arrastar aquele italiano lindo com ela. Segurou-o pelo braço com ambas as mãos, como se fossem garras, e não o soltava mais de jeito nenhum... Puxava-o, com insistência...

-Vem, meu benzinho... Venha dançar com sua gata...

Gata? Gata onde? Ele, Dite, só estava vendo uma ratazana velha ali!

Oh, Atena, era melhor ir embora antes que seu desaponto ficasse grande demais...

Carlo também não estava nada satisfeito.

Via nos olhos lindos de Afrodite um brilho de mágoa intensa e aquela situação acabara se tornando para ele muito vexatória.

Diabos... Ele, Carlo, nascera numa vila paupérrima da Sicília, perdida em miséria e pobreza... Passara fome, muita fome... Ainda se lembrava quando seus pais, ele, Carlo, e mais dois irmãos haviam entrado num navio, como clandestinos, para a América. Buscavam o sonho dourado...

E para quê? Sua mãe e a caçula haviam morrido de malária, durante a viagem. O pai, ah, trabalhara feito alucinado, em sub empregos, tentando ser empregado por alguma família mafiosa, enquanto ele, ainda muito pequeno, ficava jogado com o irmão no cortiço onde moravam os italianos... E o que haviam conseguido, afinal? Nada!

Seu irmão, uma família havia adotado! Seu pai o entregara, porque dizia que iriam cuidar bem dele... O menino havia sido jogado fora como um gatinho novo... E ele próprio somente ficara com o pai porque, mesmo pequeno, já tinha braços fortes o suficiente para lavar carros e mendigar. Não. Não podia dizer a Afrodite o que eram aqueles sentimentos. O que sabia ele, Peixes, da pobreza? Nascera em berço de ouro, e nunca, além dos árduos treinamentos do Santuário, conhecera a vida difícil do mundo lá fora...

O que acontecera com o sonho de uma vida melhor na América? Oh ruíra por terra... Tudo se desmanchara como pó... O pai morrera afogado no mar, num dia idiota, porque tentara salvar o filho de um amigo que estava se afogando... O menino fora salvo, mas seu pai... Nunca esquecera daquele dia... Seu pai sendo retirado da água... Roxo e inchado, como um balão muito feio... E o tal amigo, o pai da criança salva...

Ah, ficara tão agradecido ao finado colega por aquele gesto heróico que entregara ele, Carlo, o órfão, para o serviço social... "Não posso ter mais uma boca para comer...".

E fora esse o argumento do homem cujo filho seu finado pai salvara. Ele, Carlo, fora deportado de volta para um orfanato da Itália até que um representante do Santuário o tirara de lá...Para treinar como cavaleiro...

O que entendia Afrodite da traição humana e da miséria? Nada. E era isso o que a humanidade valia: Nada. Ele, Máscara, perdera toda sua família para aprender essa lição, mas não a esqueceria nunca mais...

-Depressa, meu querido, peque um cartão desse menino lindo e depois você fala com ele sobre a moto...

Afrodite deu um sorriso frio...

-Ele não precisa do meu cartão. Carlo, pense no que eu lhe falei. Encare isso como o que é. Um negócio. Vantajoso para nós dois.Eu lhe garanto que você vai sair ganhando, e que eu não vou voltar atrás, de jeito nenhum. Dou a minha palavra sagrada...

A voz solene de Afrodite e o brilho intenso do olhar lindo fez Máscara sentir um calafrio de emoção. A mulher, por sua vez, nem percebeu que negociava-se vidas ali, achou que era realmente a moto o objeto daquela conversa...

Meio sem jeito agora, quase ruborizado, Máscara segurou a mão da acompanhante e disse, num tom neutro, quase tímido...

-Muito bem, eu prometo que vou pensar...

-Ótimo, e mais uma coisa...

-O quê é?

Dite se aproximou de Máscara e falou junto ao ouvido dele, num sussurro tão baixo, que apenas os ouvidos treinados de um cavaleiro ouviriam...

-Vou me tornar um membro da Kripteia. Eu juro.

Máscara ficou lívido.

-Ficou louco? Falar disso...

-Preciso falar. Está entalado na minha garganta. Vou provar a você que sou tão valoroso quanto qualquer machão que está sob suas ordens. Em breve, a seita vai ter que me aceitar, porque vou ser mais eficiente do que qualquer um dos assassinos de Ares...

**_CONTINUA...

* * *

_**

**1)** Gente, aqui está a inspiração para o poema, a estória mitológica de Ares e Afrodite. Isso vai servir de base para a trama, que não conto qual é pra deixar vocês roendo as unhas, eh,eh,eh. Notem que interessante! Ares nunca gostou de Atena, a Deusa, eles eram sempre rivais, a ponto de brigarem um com o outro! DICA: Talvez isso explique, rsrs, porque MdM é tão irreverente diante da Deusa e tão seguro de si, como um verdadeiro Deus...

**ARES**: _Uma das doze divindade gregas do Olimpo, filho de Zeus e Hera, Deus Grego da Guerra, personificava o aspecto sanguinário e selvagem das batalhas, bem como o terror imposto pela carnificina. Identificado pelos romanos como Marte, mas apesar das similaridades, o Deus romano teve importância maior que o de seu par grego, sem possuir nada da inconstância ou da leviandade deste. Apesar da sua inclusão entre os doze maiores Deuses da Grécia, seu culto não era muito difundido pela Grécia, sendo seu maior legado o Aerópago ateniense. Eram realizadas celebrações em honra ao Deus no Egito, na cidade de Papremis, citadas por Heródoto como o sexto festival em ordem de grandeza naquele país, onde também existia um oráculo do Deus. Também era venerado na Scythia, guerreava pelo simples prazer de fazê-lo e não possuía nenhuma das qualidades nobres de alguns outros Deuses. Encontrava-se sempre no meio de qualquer batalha sem se preocupar com qual dos dois lados estava a razão. Era freqüentemente desafiado por Atena, que se divertia, vencendo-o e/ou envergonhando-o. Quando ele se queixou a Zeus, seu pai, que Atena havia ajudado Diomedes a feri-lo na guerra de Tróia, Zeus chamou-o de renegado e chorão e só permitiu que sua ferida sarasse porque ele era seu filho. Em certa ocasião, lutou com Atena para se vingar dela por ter ajudado Diomedes. Mas ele perdeu de novo porque Atena jogou-lhe uma rocha com tanta força que ele foi projetado fora do céu, caindo na terra e levantando uma nuvem de poeira. Gemendo sem parar, foi socorrido por Afrodite, que o levou de volta para o céu, carregando-o em seus braços._

**AFRODITE**: _Uma das doze divindades gregas do Olimpo, Deusa da beleza e do amor correspondente à romana Vênus, porém, ao contrário da última, não representava apenas o amor sexual, mas também a afeição que sustenta a vida social. Ela tinha o poder de inspirar amor nos corações humanos ou destruí-los. Encarnava a perfeição da beleza feminina. A famosa estátua, a Vênus de Milo, e a mais conhecida e apreciada peça da escultura mundial, hoje, se encontra no Museu de Louvre, em Paris. Nascida da espuma do mar caminhou nas águas até chegar a ilha de Chipre e assim Kypris ( cipriota) foi um dos vários adjetivos que lhe foram atribuídos. Criada e educada pelas ninfas do mar em suas cavernas, a Deusa da beleza e do amor foi levada pelo mar, de ilha em ilha, encantando a todos com sua beleza e graça. As Horas e as Graças titilavam grinaldas para os seus cabelos e teciam vestidos com as mais belas cores. Essas fatiotas enchiam o ar com as mais inebriantes fragrâncias florais. Então se dirigiu ao Monte Olimpo, onde um trono a esperava e os Deuses aguardavam-na, de modo ansioso. Ela conquistou seus corações, mas recusou suas propostas de casamento. Zeus, para recompensar Hefaístos, que lhe havia fabricado o trovão, deu-a em casamento ao feio e deformado Deus do fogo. Dizem que ela foi amante de Ares, Deus da guerra. _(http/www.sobiografias.hpg. Em cerca de 2500 a.C., os gregos realizavam festivais esportivos em honra a Zeus no santuário de Olímpia - o que originou o termo olimpíada. O evento era tão importante que interrompia até as guerras. Os nomes dos vencedores das competições começam a ser registrados a partir de 776 a.C. Participavam apenas os cidadãos livres, disputando provas de atletismo, luta, boxe, corrida de cavalo e pentatlo (que incluía luta, corrida, salto em distância, arremesso de dardo e de disco). Os vencedores recebiam uma coroa de louros. (http/paginas. Gente, seguinte, _Carlo di Angelis_ é um nome criado pela _Pipe_, como gosto muito do jeito cool da escritora, pedi a ela permissão para utilizar esse nome em minhas fics, criando um contexto virtual entre personagens, ok?

**4)** Essa fic interliga-se com algumas outras. O personagem faz aqui menção do amor de Aiolia por Shaka (veja **_Constelações_**) e de Camus por Milo (veja **_Tempestade_** e outras deliciosas fics da _Kaho Mizuki_)

**5) **Quem quiser comentar algo (por favor, queiram, rsrssrs) é só mandar um e-mail pra mim, vou responder a todos, sem exceção!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Espinho e Rosa  
**Capítulo**: Dois  
**Status**: Incompleto  
**Gênero**: yaoi – Dark-Lemon - Lemon  
**Casal**: MdM x Afrodite; e outros  
**Autora**: Jade Toreador  
**E-mail:** jadetoreador arroba uol. com. br

**Sinopse**: _Máscara da Morte e Afrodite lutam contra o destino traçado pelos senhores do Olimpo, rompendo as barreiras do que é justo ou injusto, correto ou incorreto. O amor entre eles é um poder mais forte do que a matéria ou o espírito: é os dois, unidos, transcendendo o universo material para expandir a imortalidade... Desafiam os dois o karma imposto pelos Deuses: O amor deles ensina que humanos podem ser mais poderosos do que imortais, quando protegidos pela força cósmica do amor!_

_

* * *

_

** ESPINHO E ROSA**

**- CAPÍTULO DOIS -**

**.:O:.**

**

* * *

**

Afrodite acordou e se espreguiçou em movimentos graciosos como os de um gato.

Girou o corpo para perceber que estava sozinho no grande leito. O amante já havia se levantado. Ele lhe inspirava respeito, às vezes também um temor genuíno. Os pulsos dele, Peixes, haviam ficado marcados pelas correias e amarras com as quais havia sido preso por toda a madrugada. Seu corpo doia, com algumas queimaduras de cigarros e velas em lugares estrategicamente dolorosos... Suspirou...

Como conseguira dormir depois de passar por torturas sexuais que faria o próprio Marquês de Sade ficar chocado?

Deu de ombros... De certo, Saga lhe dera alguma porção para dormir na última taça de vinho e lhe aplicara um cosmo curativo...

Afrodite levantou-se devagar, intuindo a presença cósmica do amante. Era um temor real acordar ao lado de Saga. Nunca se sabia se ele estaria gentil ou ainda cruel e violento...

O santuário estava mergulhado em uma falsa paz, e ele, Afrodite, era um dos poucos que sabia o real motivo: Atena não estava ali! Já não estava ali há quase 13 anos!

Alguns outros cavaleiros que haviam chegado de várias partes do mundo, após um árduo treinamento para a conquista de suas reluzentes armaduras douradas, não tinham consciência disso, mas ele, Peixes, que ocupava ocasionalmente a cama de Saga, conhecia bem a megalomania do cavaleiro de Gêmeos... Às vezes, achava que ele, Saga, não passava de um esquizofrênico, tamanho seus delírios instáveis de personalidade...

Outras vezes, o admirava, simplesmente. Ele, como Máscara, se achava superior a qualquer noção de moral...

Enrolou-se nos lençóis de cetim, fazendo-os cair em seus ombros como uma túnica e caminhou para a sala de banho anexa ao enorme aposento, repleto de colunas jônicas e estátuas gigantescas... O mármore, a imensidão do ambiente: tudo ali era opressivo como a própria personalidade do seu amante...

Encontrou Saga se banhando na piscina romana, simplesmente belíssimo na sua nudez. Não se anunciou, sabia que o outro já havia notado seu cosmo e seu perfume inconfundível de rosas... Foi direto ao assunto que o incomodava:

- Você não deveria ter chamado Milo para destruir a Ilha de Andrômeda. Eu estou esperando uma chance de me provar minha lealdade ao mestre e me tornar um dos seus assassinos.

- Isso não é uma missão secreta da kriptéia_(1)_, Peixes, pelo contrário, quero que todos os que desafiam o Santuário saibam o que vai acontecer. E, além disso, não lhe devo satisfações.

- Mas senhor...Eu desejo ir até a ilha provar o meu valor como cavaleiro.O poder de Milo não é mais forte do que o meu.

Mas ele tem um relacionamento sólido com outros cavaleiros. Mais do que você, que vive cultivando inimizades! Ele, mostrando publicamente seu apoio ao Santuário, fará com que os outros cavaleiros também o façam...

Peixes não gostou do que ouviu. Saga, num raro momento de descontração, continuou a falar:

- As coisas andam conturbadas. Depois que aquele fedelho arrancou a orelha de Cássius e fugiu do Santuário com a armadura de Pégasus, o cheiro da rebelião se instalou no ar! Aquela Guerra Intergaláctica me aborreceu muito... Para piorar, a maldita armadura de Sagitário não foi inteiramente recuperada...

- Aquela luta foi coisa de crianças, Saga... Você não tem com que o se preocupar.

- Não mesmo? Venha ver uma coisa...

Saga enrolou-se numa toalha e caminhou para a ante-sala da suíte. Peixes caminhou atrás dele, curioso. O falso mestre Ares apanhou uma carta em sua escrivaninha e a passou para as mãos delicadas, mas fortes, do cavaleiro da décima segunda casa.

- Mas o quê...

- A fedelha que fez os cavaleiros guerrearem entre si como se fossem palhaços num circo diz que está vindo para cá daqui algumas semanas...Avisou com antecedência para ser recebida conforme o nosso protocolo oficial...

- Mas que insolência, a dela!

- Não bastando, corre rumores de que ela é a própria deusa...

O olhar de Afrodite se tornou sério, imensamente azul...

- E ela é?

Saga, por frações de segundos, lembrou-se de quando Aioros fugiu do Santuário com o bebê sagrado, mas desconversou. Mentiu:

- Claro que não. Aioros a matou há 13 anos. Para que a nossa sagrada Ordem não caísse em desgraça, o antigo mestre Ares me fez jurar que manteríamos o segredo da morte da deusa até a próxima encarnação dela, quanto teríamos um sinal dos céus... Mas a morte súbita dele me trouxe um ônus muito pesado de suportar. Tive que mais uma vez ocultar a verdade e tomar o lugar dele... Eu tinha que manter acessa a chama da justiça, até Atena retornar... Por isso, Eu e Kanon ocultamos o falecimento do Mestre... E eu tomei sua identidade. Tenho que controlar tudo agora com mãos de ferro. Tudo para proteger a ordem da deusa...

Peixes ficou num silêncio respeitoso. Sim, tinha lógica. Mas...

- Porque prendeu Kanon no monte Sunion, Saga? Isso foi mesmo necessário?Ele...

- Ele teve crises de consciência. Disse que a verdade era mais importante do que a Ordem Sagrada. Absurdo. Devemos manter o exército de Atena íntegro até ela retornar, mas ele não entendia essa necessidade... Ameaçava dizer a todos que Atena havia morrido. Queria se apossar do comando do Santuário ele mesmo e estabelecer o caos, acredite, não foi nada fácil tomar essa decisão de isolá-lo...

Afrodite, mais uma vez, concordou silenciosamente com um balançar de cabeça. As trevas não podiam dominar a terra enquanto a verdadeira Atena não voltasse...

Qualquer um que tentasse estabelecer a desordem deveria ser punido e... Aquela impostora não podia ser Atena, já que a encarnação da deusa costumava acontecer a cada 200 anos... Saga era sádico, cruel, duro demais, mas era um general solitário numa luta desesperada para manter a disciplina e a paz na Terra... Tinha que ser enérgico porque o bem de poucos não podia ser mais importante do que todo o planeta...

Sua tirania era necessária...Mesmo com aqueles que ele amava, como seu próprio irmão gêmeo Kanon!

Por fim, Peixes disse, numa voz cordata, quase gentil:

- Entendo o seu fardo, meu senhor... E nós, os cavaleiros que lhe são mais próximos, temos que ajudá-lo, até que verdadeira deusa reencarne novamente. Não vamos deixar essa impostora chegar até o Santuário...

- Agora, não me bastando a insolência dessa desclassificada, Mu e Dohko se negam a vir ao Santuário.

- Mu é um visionário e Dohko é um velho.Não perca seu tempo com eles.

- Eu não os subestimo, cavaleiro. Essa rebeldia deles já está colhendo seus frutos: mestre Albiori também está relutando em me obedecer... Por isso, a ilha de Andrômeda vai ser arrasada... Ainda hoje.

Peixes deu de ombros. Não gostava daquelas questões mesquinhas de poder e política. Deixava isso para Saga. Mas estava farto de ser tratado como a bonequinha do Santuário. Seu poder destrutivo se comparava ao de qualquer outro cavaleiro dourado...

- Você está errado. Eu deveria ir para essa missão. Não Milo.

Saga gargalhou, um riso sensual, mas desagradável. O tom acinzentado que os seus cabelos assumiam e o brilho avermelhado de seus olhos fez Afrodite estremecer... Aquele era o Saga desumano que fazia orgias nas criptas secretas que ficavam sob a grande estátua de Atena!

- Mas você vai a essa missão, meu caro Afrodite. Secretamente. Quero que vigie Milo e certifique-se que ele não deixe Albiori escapar. É sabido que ele tem uma amizade sólida com o mestre da ilha. Se ele fraquejar, ou vacilar, você deve estar ali para garantir que não haja sobreviventes...

- Sim, meu senhor... E se eu for bem sucedido...

- Apresentarei a Máscara da Morte ordem oficial para tornar você um dos integrantes da kriptéia. Agora vá, você deve vigiar os passos de Milo.

- Ele sabe de sua identidade, Saga... Você acha que ele seria capaz de traí-lo?

Saga deu de ombros. Milo tinha um problema sério de ouvir demais a voz da consciência. Além disso, o amor dele, Milo, por Aquário o tornava suscetível àquela estúpida honestidade do cavaleiro do gelo. Era bom não arriscar...

- Nunca se sabe. Vigie-o e faça o que ele não fizer. Essa é a sua missão.

Afrodite fez uma profunda reverência, numa saudação respeitosa, e se retirou...

**.:O:.**

A pequena escuna que trouxera Milo aportou silenciosamente no porto da Ilha de Andrômeda.

Era uma verdadeira ousadia tentar estabelecer moradia naquelas rochas. Um centro de treinamento dos cavaleiros sagrados de Atena funcionava na ilha e dizia-se que ali habitavam alguns eremitas. O povo grego divulgava boatos de serem estes eremitas provenientes de uma antiga seita de oráculos... Mas o Santuário, que exercia um comando político na ilha, jamais havia feito um pronunciamento oficial sobre esses sacerdotes que, segundo as crenças, viviam enfurnados nas cavernas, como bichos, e não procuravam nunca a civilização...

Milo desceu do barco, muito mal humorado. O cosmo do outro cavaleiro era inconfundível...Ele o sentira durante toda a viagem até ali.

- Não adianta disfarçar, Afrodite, sei que está aí, no barco...

Afrodite saiu da cabina da escuna, muito lindo numa calça jeans, camisa regata justa e a caixa da armadura em suas costas.Milo também trazia a sua caixa, mas não estava feliz por ter que usá-la dessa vez... A voz sedosa de Peixes respondeu:

- Não disfarcei nada, Milo. Queria que me notasse, para que não caísse na tentação de poupar alguém dessa ilha. Sabe que temos um trabalho sério a fazer... E que o faremos.

- Jamais deixei de cumprir uma única ordem do Santuário, Peixes, e não vai ser você quem vai me ensinar o que devo ou não fazer!

- Oras, deixe seu ferrão para os rebeldes! Eu estou aqui também cumprindo ordens, e, garanto que, no seu lugar, as faria bem melhor do que você! Se Saga nos uniu, deve ter os motivos dele...

Milo suspirou e resolveu não retrucar. Eram ali soldados, não dois garotos dispostos a bater boca. Se Saga não confiava nele, Milo, paciência, depois tiraria isso a limpo com o ditador. Na verdade, ele, Escorpião, estava mesmo pesaroso. Sabia que a ordem de extermínio vinha de Saga, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, e não do verdadeiro Ares, que subitamente falecera por motivos obscuros de saúde.Pelo menos, isso fora o que Saga lhe dissera... Mas não tinha um fato concreto para duvidar de que Saga não tivesse motivos nobres para manter coesa a liga de cavaleiros dourados.

Saga assumira, em segredo, a identidade de Ares para proteger a Ordem Sagrada dos Cavaleiros Dourados de Atena, até que a deusa, assassinada por Aioros, pudesse renascer... Poucos cavaleiros, incluindo eles dois, Peixes e Escorpião, sabiam que deusa havia morrido. Os outros ainda achavam que ela estava ali, no ápice das 12 casas zodiacais do Santuário... Isso era necessário por uma questão de segurança e sobrevivência da Sagrada Ordem!

Atena fora assassinada, mas agora, os cavaleiros não poderiam falhar mais uma vez! Eles eram os guardiões da paz na terra, era esse o legado que Atena lhes dera...Quem ousasse ir contra o comando do Santuário não deveria sobreviver... A chama de Atena deveria permanecer viva!

Milo se abaixou e apanhou um pequeno escorpião negro que encontrou no chão.

Diante de um olhar enojado de Afrodite, deixou o bichinho passear entre seus dedos... Era impressionante como os animais não atacavam as mãos bonitas e calejadas do Cavaleiro da Oitava Casa.

Olhando para o pequeno animal, Milo disse a si mesmo, em pensamento, que Camus, como Afrodite, também destruiria a ilha sem pestanejar, se isso fosse uma ordem direta de um superior graduado na escala das constelações...

Seu amor era muito mais soldado do que ele. Escondia seus sentimentos e sensualidade numa esquife de gelo eterno... E era um guerreiro temível.

Milo esmagou o bichinho, amargurado. O animal morreu em suas mãos, sem reagir com seu ferrão. Deixou-se levar pelo senhor da Constelação que levava o seu nome.

O cavaleiro colocou o animal no solo... A ilha seria o caixão daquele pequeno animal... E de todos os humanos que ali estivessem.

- Muito bem, Dite. A ilha é grande, mas posso destruí-la em segundos, você sabe. Tudo vai mergulhar mar adentro... Entre tsunamis e enormes terremotos... Mas... Diga-me uma coisa... É verdade que existem alguns civis na ilha? Dizem que a encarnação do antigo Oráculo de Delfos é um dos eremitas que mora aqui. Isso é verdade?

Sim, Afrodite sabia que havia esses tipos de rumores... E estava também curioso para saber se era isso verdade. Mas deu de ombros. Se Saga queria que a encarnação do antigo oráculo morresse na ilha, junto com os outros, deveria ter um motivo forte...

- Verdade ou não, o destino dele já está selado junto com os dos outros. Vá ao centro de treinamento e faça o trabalho sujo, já que ele é seu! Vou até as montanhas... Dar uma morte piedosa aos civis com a minha rosa sangrenta.

Milo assentiu. Verdade! Dite, lindo e com aquela voz doce, parecia o anjo piedoso da morte, que arrebataria as almas num envolvente perfume de rosas, já ele... Milo...Seria o demônio!

Escorpião ergueu sua mão e a unha do indicador cresceu e iluminou-se, tornando a lendária agulha Escarlate. O cosmo dele inundou os céus, tomando a forma da grande Constelação da Oitava casa, com seus 15 pontos brilhante e mortais. O céu foi escurecendo. Milo fechou seus olhos e deu um golpe na terra, fazendo uma enorme fenda se abrir num ruído pavoroso. A terra fremiu ruidosamente, como se pudesse manifestar a sua dor!

As ondas do mar imediatamente começaram uma estranha turbulência...  
Recuaram da praia, como se fugissem, assustadas. Peixes estremeceu. Sabia que em poucos minutos elas retornariam à praia em forma de uma parede gigantesca de água, como um verdadeiro Leviatã.

Milo havia começado um grande abalo sísmico na ilha! Ferira a mãe terra, Gaia, em suas entranhas, com o veneno cósmico da agulha Escarlate!

Ao contrário do que todos imaginavam, as tsunamis não eram causadas por influência das forças de magnetismo entre o Sol e a Lua. Nada disso! Eram ondas de grande energia, geradas por abalos sísmicos. Milo movimentara as placas do fundo submarino, fendendo a ilha e ferindo-a de morte!

Milo gritou, fazendo sua voz sobrepujar o barulho ruidoso do terremoto que começava...

- O barco que nos recolherá estará a nove quilômetros daqui. Teremos que usar toda nossa força cósmica para nadarmos até lá e conseguirmos escapar com vida. Depressa, não temos mais do que alguns minutos antes que a ilha entre em colapso!

Peixes assentiu com a cabeça e saiu correndo rumo as montanhas mais altas, onde as lendas diziam morar os antigos eremitas da ilha. Numa velocidade sobre humana, chegou até o ponto mais alto da ilha, onde havia um enorme dólmen de pedra, que, para seu espanto, parecia mais ser um altar celta, e não grego. Viu ali jovens, dois meninos e uma menina, correndo aterrados de pavor. Apenas um velho ali, no centro do dólmen que ruía em pedaços por causa do terremoto, parecia não se abalar diante do espetáculo hediondo de destruição e morte. Afrodite intuiu fortemente que aquele homem era o oráculo, o homem santo que realizava profecias...

Ergueu as mãos e, num gesto gracioso, fez uma chuva de rosas começar a cair sobre as três crianças que haviam sido surpreendidas ali, tendo aulas com o velho sacerdote... Gritou:

- Vocês vão mergulhar em um sono benfazejo. E a morte será uma benção...

O velho, subitamente, ergueu-se. Era magro, feio até. Seria uma figura insignificante se seus olhos não tivessem um brilho tão forte. Dite se impressionou com o cosmo forte daquele velho.

- Não, cavaleiro, você não os levará. O destino dessas crianças será escapar para contarem o que viu... E acenderem a chama adormecida de Andrômeda.

- Lamento, velho. Mas não vou deixar ninguém sair daqui, mesmo que suas profecias loucas digam o contrário.

- Pois eu prenderei sua ira, cavaleiro, até que eles tenham saído daqui...

Afrodite gargalhou...

- Irá me deter com que força, homem, se mal consegue parar em pé?

O velho se aproximou de Afrodite. Não parecia ter medo algum...

- Com a força de minhas premonições para você, divindade caída...

Divindade caída? De que diabos aquele homem estava falando?

Dite mandou para o coração do velho uma rosa branca mortífera. O velho sacerdote subitamente se moveu, não para desviar da rosa, mas para tocar o rosto de Afrodite com suas mãos. Ao mesmo tempo em que a rosa assassina fazia o sangue do coração do homem jorrar, as mãos do eremita tocavam o Cavaleiro de Peixes com uma velocidade assombrosa.

Afrodite gritou, assustado. Era como se o seu cérebro houvesse subitamente sido invadido por uma força externa. Imagens e visões rodopiavam em sua mente, e ele já não sabia mais dizer o que era real ou imaginário. Nem quantos minutos se passavam enquanto ele estava naquela prisão mental férrea...

Viu um homem cair do Olimpo, um homem perfeito na sua beleza e impiedoso na sua crueldade... Ares, senhor da Guerra! Atena, deusa da Sabedoria, num ataque de fúria, o jogara montanha abaixo... Mas uma outra deusa o carregava de volta ao Olimpo em seus braços... E o beijava... Era Afrodite, a bela... Afrodite, a rosa, a mulher divina saída do mar... Como o seu signo guardião, Peixes.

As cenas rodopiavam em sua mente. Ares, deus da guerra, e a deusa da beleza, juntos... O ciúmes de Hefestos, o marido traído... Ares, como Adão, agora estava sendo jogado para fora do Paraíso... Como castigo por possuir a deusa da beleza, mulher de outro deus, estava sendo banido para as dimensões terrestres... E a deusa que perdera o amante, no seu desespero, se apunhalara com uma rosa mágica que lhe sugara lentamente o sangue imortal, exatamente como fazia a rosa branca dele, Afrodite. Quando a rosa sugara todo o sangue da imortalidade da deusa, sua alma também fora banida do Olimpo, para ser encarcerada num corpo feito de carne e sangue, num penoso castigo kármico.

Agora, a imagem de Máscara se sobrepunha ao da deusa morta com a rosa no peito. Dite viu o buraco hediondo das dimensões infernais, onde as almas sem vida caíam... Se viu caindo lá dentro, onde mãos asquerosas o seguravam... A deusa, a rosa e ele próprio, Afrodite, se misturavam numa imagem só, como se fossem um caleidoscópio místico, e caiam no abismo dos mortos...

Afrodite gritou, apavorado. Com muito custo conseguiu, finalmente, empurrar o velho para longe de si... Suava frio, porque aqueles rostos de deuses e monstros, estranhos, mas ao mesmo tempo assustadoramente familiares o haviam abalado demais...

- O que são estas insanidades, velho, acha que pode me assustar com simples alucinações?

- Não são alucinações, cavaleiro. São o seu destino e a sua vida pregressa!

Afrodite estava assustado. Reagiu furiosamente.

- Louco!

Irado, afundou ainda mais a rosa assassina no peito do homem, rosa essa que já estava quase completamente tinta de sangue. O homem tombou no chão, morto, mas tinha um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

Afrodite sentia sobre si o peso de uma maldição. Atordoado, percebeu que os garotos realmente havia escapado. Olhava aturdido para as órbitas saltadas do velho morto. Ainda tinha em sua mente o terror de tudo que havia visto. Porque aquela visão com a deusa da beleza, cujo nome ele carregava, e o deus da guerra? Por que ele, Afrodite, e Máscara, estava no reino de Hades? Ah, céus, o que era aquilo senão a mente deturpada de um homem louco?

Fazendo um esforço sobre humano para se recompor, Afrodite correu para a direção onde sabia ter ido Milo. Toda a ilha agora fremia alucinadamente, em coma. As fendas se abriam com estrondos e o um vulcão adormecido começava a explodir.

Percebeu, ao longe, Mestre Albiori e Milo numa luta dantesca. Diabos, não tinham mais tempo para aquilo. Resoluto, Afrodite mandou uma rosa no corpo de Albiori. Pouco depois, o mestre da ilha jazia sem vida no chão.

- Eu o teria derrotado facilmente, Peixes.

- Não duvido, mas não estou com a menor vontade de receber a onda tsunami na minha cara, vamos embora, depressa!

Milo foi obrigado a concordar com Peixes. Se eles dois pegassem o primeiro impacto da onda gigante ali, na ilha, não conseguiriam escapar!

Como em um bailado sincronizado, correram para a praia e saltaram. Foi um salto espetacular. Eles nadavam, agora em alto mar, freneticamente, alucinadamente, usando todo o treinamento árduo que tinham como cavaleiros. Magicamente, as armaduras não pesavam em seu corpo, pelo contrário, pareciam dar um fôlego sobre humano aos dois cavaleiros. Os minutos escoavam rapidamente e eles sabiam que se demorassem a chegar no navio, a ilha seria também a sepultura deles dois.

Assim que subiram na escuna, sentiram o barco balançar perigosamente. A onda sísmica passou sob eles e logo adiante, próxima à ilha, fez surgir o imenso Leviatã. A tsunami atingiu quase oito metros e devastou o que ainda restava da ilha moribunda.

Peixes e Escorpião estavam exaustos. As armaduras retornaram às caixas enquanto eles dois ficaram ali, caídos no convés, inertes, recuperando o fôlego. Afrodite não fechava os olhos, porque tinha medo de fechá-los e ver novamente aquelas imagens sem sentido... Uma maldição... Teria sido amaldiçoado pelo Oráculo? Premonição... Premonição... Seu futuro seria mesmo a escuridão do reino de Hades?

Finalmente, escutou a voz de Milo, que o cutucava no braço para lhe passar uma caneca de chocolate quente...

- O que foi, Dite, está muito calado...

- Milo... As rosas não nascem no inferno...

Milo não entendeu nada. Balançou a cabeça...

- Não, mas e daí? O que foi, a água deixou o seu miolo mole?

Afrodite não respondeu. Enfiou a caneca de chocolate na boca e tentou esquecer o que havia sentindo naquela maldita ilha...

**.:O:.**

Um dia ensolarado, típico do verão grego. Na praia, os garotos graduados na escala das armaduras e os aprendizes formavam grupos de aprendizados.

Aldebaran de Touro estava com os garotos menores, os que não possuíam armaduras, bem próximo ao mar.

Formavam um semicírculo humano junto à água que acariciava os corpos dos meninos que não se importavam de se molharem enquanto conversavam. O assunto do dia era filosofia.

Touro ensinava os fundamentos dos pensadores pré Socráticos da escola jônica: Tales, Anaximandro e Anaxímenes.

Os meninos ouviam Deba com algum interesse, mas não conseguiam resistir a vontade de dar pequenos chutes na água ou olhar para as andorinhas que bailavam no céu.

Enquanto isso, um outro grupo, o de cavaleiros graduados, se formava um pouco mais distante da água, junto às rochas. Eram os outros sagrados cavaleiros de ouro. Estavam ali Capricórnio, Leão e Virgem.

Logo depois, chegou Aquário, que, como os outros, havia sido chamado pelo mestre do Santuário para manterem vigília, mas o motivo daquilo ainda não havia sido revelado a ninguém. Dohko era um mistério, há muito não comparecia aos chamados do Santuário, mas e Mu, porque ainda não chegara?

Mesmo com aquele clima iminente de luta, eles tentavam ensinar os mais novos com naturalidade.De qualquer forma, estavam todos em alerta médio. Caso o fogo das 12 casas do relógio sagrado se acendessem, eles deveriam assumir o posto de guerra em suas respectivas casas, para que ninguém atravessasse a ascensão zodiacal com vida...

Camus cumprimentou a todos com um discreto balançar de cabeça e se sentou ao lado de Shaka. O sol forte da praia era-lhe uma verdadeira carícia na pele que estivera exposta ao vento frio da Sibéria por longos meses... Mas seu rosto bonito estava tenso. Milo não estava ali no grupo! Então, os rumores que havia recebido de que Escorpião havia sido escolhido para uma chacina era verdade!

Nesse instante, chegaram Milo e Peixes. Milo estava visivelmente abatido. Fazer jovens e crianças morrerem sob o veneno da agulha Escarlate fora-lhe uma verdadeira contrariedade, algo indigno de um cavaleiro de ouro!

Mas eram traidores que estavam pondo em perigo toda a Ordem Sagrada dos Cavaleiros! Albiori jamais deveria ter se rebelado contra o Santuário!

Não podia haver risco algum... Se fosse público e notório que Aioros conseguira matar a deusa há 13 anos, haveria uma comoção, seria admitir que os cavaleiros sagrados não tinham sentido para existir!

Os próprios representantes de Odin e Poseidon iriam desejar desativar o Santuário, passando os cavaleiros para servirem a outras Ordens, e isso não podia acontecer. Atena era a deusa que manteria a paz na terra. Aquele segredo da ausência da deusa era algo penoso, mas necessário.

Aquelas baixas civis haviam sido terríveis, mas era um efeito colateral ruim do remédio de se proteger a humanidade... Só que... Ele, Milo, não tivera coragem de matar Albiori. Fora Peixes, aquele cretino, quem jogara uma rosa envenenada no corpo do mestre...

Milo cochichou...

- Se você se meter de novo numa missão minha, eu juro que...

- Cale a boca, Milo. Você me deve uma. Se ficar quieto, ninguém vai ficar sabendo que você vacilou e que quase não matou o mestre como havia sido ordenado. Sinta-se grato pela minha interferência.E se eu fosse você, trataria de mudar de assunto. Camus está vindo para cá.

Peixes se afastou, enquanto Camus se aproximava.

Há meses Camus e Milo não se viam. Os olhares se encontraram com desespero, mas, como sempre, em público, mantinham a serenidade de dois cavaleiros sagrados. Apenas os olhos se tocavam... A voz de Camus soou baixa, quase num sussurro...

- Você destruiu a ilha de Andrômeda?

- Era a minha missão, Camus...

- Havia somente crianças lá...

- Havia aprendizes de cavaleiros e um mestre que acintosamente desafiou o santuário. Não havia amadores lá, Camye. Não me senti orgulhoso do que fiz, mas foi feito, de qualquer forma.

- Você poderia ter feito uma advertência antes de...

- Camus, certa vez, na Sibéria, eu lhe perguntei se você me atacaria se fosse necessário.(2) A tempestade de "Pó de Diamante" interrompeu nossa conversa, mas o seu silêncio como resposta me fez entender... Que somos antes de tudo defensores de Atena... E que nossas vidas, a minha, a sua, ou a de Albiori, são apenas reflexos dessa realidade. Está vendo aquele relógio?

Camus ergueu os olhos e viu, ao longe, se destacando com majestade diante do horizonte, o grande relógio sagrado das casas zodiacais...

- Se ele acender, estaremos em prontidão em nossas casas, a espera de um combate... Mais do que nunca, há rumores de que isso vai acontecer em breve... E não seremos mais donos da nossa vida, ou de nosso destino, mas quero que você entenda...

Milo fez uma pausa, porque sua garganta doía. Doía de agonia. De amor.

Respirou fundo. O tempo deles dois... Tanto tempo desperdiçado, tanta distância, quando tudo o que ele, Milo queria, era... Tocar os cabelos azuis do seu amado... E apagar todas as mágoas com um beijo...

E agora sentia que Cronos, senhor do Tempo, estava roubando os momentos que eles ainda tinham... Escoavam-se os minutos como se estivessem numa trágica ampulheta de morte...Nem os risos das crianças e a luz do sol grego tirava esse mau pressentimento do coração de Milo...

Ele continuou, a emoção lhe embargando a voz sedosa:

- Tudo o que eu desejo, diante dos mortais e dos deuses, é que você entenda que eu o amo mais do que tudo, do que a própria deusa, até. Amo desesperadamente, um amor forte como o veneno da estrela Antares...

Camus não respondeu. Manteve aquele manto de fria serenidade. Os olhos de uma profundidade gélida como os mares do Norte... Lembrava-se das vezes que Milo dissera ser dele antes e do amor que nunca ele, Camus, soubera retribuir a altura.

Ultimamente, culpava Milo por se deixar levar por vícios promíscuos, culpava-o por ser dono do coração dele, Camus, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ser naturalmente infiel e libidinoso! Mas ele, o cavaleiro de Aquário, não seria o único culpado ali? Como podia julgar Milo tão duramente, quando, na verdade, Escorpião fazia tudo compulsivamente, numa tentativa frenética de chamar sua atenção e de se encontrar. Encontrar a eles dois!

Ele Milo, pelo menos, ansiava essa busca frenética de realização, como se o amor deles fosse o Graal Sagrado perdido, e ele, Camus, o que fizera para realmente tentar entender Milo?

Criara uma barreira de gelo em volta de si, uma grande muralha, que o impedia de se tornar humano e fraco. A distância gélida com que encarava a vida, afastando qualquer tentativa de aproximação, talvez fosse o principal motivo da compulsividade frenética de Milo por sexo e atenção!

Sempre ele, Camus, duvidara das súplicas de Milo... Rotulara-lo de inconseqüente e volúvel e, agora, como podia querer castigá-lo, afastando-o de si, por causa de uma falta de sensibilidade e confiança que ele justamente ele, Camus, fora incapaz de entregar ao outro?

Via agora, mais uma vez, a súplica agoniada nos olhos do seu amante. Aquela busca sagrada do Graal... Ah, Milo era apenas um menino, sem idéia clara dos seus limites, porém tinha mais coragem do que ele! Admitia seus sentimentos enquanto ele, Camus, preferia congelá-los como se fossem carnes em um freezer...

- Milo, Camus, depressa, Shaka vai começar a explanação de hoje!

Milo estremeceu levemente. Mais uma vez, o tempo e a vida jogava contra eles. Pensou que Camus iria simplesmente virar-se e se afastar sem dizer nada, mas, viu o cavaleiro de gelo gentilmente se curvar para lhe dar um beijo suave nos lábios. Um beijo rápido e fugaz como o vôo de um beija flor, mas que foi feito na presença de todos! Um gesto de amor e carinho público, algo totalmente inusitado para o reservado Camus!

Todos fizeram um silêncio respeitoso. Afrodite mexeu-se, inquieto, tentando controlar seus sentimentos de inveja.Jamais seria amado assim por Carlo...

Milo sorriu, os olhos brilhando emoção e lágrimas contidas. Camus sorriu também. Escorpião sentia sua alma mais leve. Sabia agora que, por dentro daquela carapaça de indiferença, o coração do seu amor havia acreditado em suas palavras...

Caminharam os dois e se sentaram na roda de cavaleiros...

**.:O:.**

Shaka, o cavaleiro da sexta casa, era quem falava ali com uma certa desenvoltura, porque, apesar da pouca idade, já era considerado um sábio entre os gurus da índia. O assunto também era da sua alçada: espiritualidade... Falava a eles sobre um debate sobre as diversas religiões e o modo de cada ser humano expressar sua fé.

Aiolia, o senhor da quinta casa, estava de pé, encostado numa grande rocha, um pouco mais afastado do grupo, porque raramente gostava de se misturar com os outros cavaleiros, mas ouvia atentamente tudo o que Shaka dizia... Para ele, a voz de Shaka soava como música... Agora, com a chegada dos três cavaleiros, Milo, Camus e Afrodite, eram sete os cavaleiros quem estavam ali.

Shaka, de olhos fechados, falava, naquele instante, sobre a origem das diversas religiões...

Peixes não conseguia se concentrar nas palavras de Virgem. Tenso, ainda pensava no encontro que tivera dias atrás com Câncer. O que ele diria? Aceitaria a sua oferta de se tornar seu amante fixo? Iria aceitar o seu dinheiro e seu corpo? Seu rosto ficou rubro como um rubi ao se lembrar do seu atrevimento em propor ao outro aquele "acordo". Por causa da missão na Ilha de Andrômeda, ainda não tivera chance de conversar com Carlo _(3)_. Como ele reagiria quando soubesse que ele, Afrodite, se tornaria um dos agentes especiais de Saga?

Por sorte, o sol estava realmente forte e ninguém associou seu ar afogueado com a emoção que escondia no seu coração. Com muito esforço, começou a tentar a participar do debate. Mas às vezes, olhava para o horizonte, na direção onde estava o Santuário...

Porque Carlo não chegava logo para participar dos debates? Era obrigatório para um cavaleiro participar das aulas e debates teóricos!

Enquanto olhava para os lados, tentando sentir o cosmo de Máscara, Afrodite também procurava ouvir as palavras de Shaka...

- A origem do mundo simboliza sempre o equilibro prefeito de forças antagônicas... No meu povo, essa harmonia perfeita é representada por Brahma, o criador, Vishnu o preservador, e Sheeva, o Destruidor... Percebam, porém, que a essência de Sheeva não seria a destruição do nada para o nada, é o ciclo da eternidade se fechando. A palavra 'renovador' seria mais adequada ao senhor Sheeva... O ciclo de vida e renovação diante da eternidade...

Afrodite prendeu a respiração, porque sentiu, finalmente, o cosmo de Máscara se aproximar. Não demorou mais que alguns segundos para que ele visse o vulto atlético de Carlo di Angelis se aproximar do grupo, naquele gingado másculo que muito lembrava o de um felino perigoso.

Carlos sem cumprimentar ninguém entrou entre Shura e Shaka e sentou-se na areia, se jogando no chão, sem cerimônias. Dite estremeceu. Aquelas pernas másculas e fortes, cuja nudez era ocultada apenas pela minúscula toga grega que ficava acima dos joelhos, era mesmo uma visão de tirar o fôlego até de santo. E ele, Afrodite, podia ser tudo, menos um santo. Pelo menos, não era um santo na acepção católica da palavra! Shaka continuava sua explanação:

- Percebam que do corpo de Brahma nasceram vários filhos, entre eles, Dharma, que simboliza a consciência, a ação de acordo com o universo cósmico. É o símbolo da consciência plena do ser humano. Maya, por sua vez, a outra filha nascida de Brahma, representa a ilusão, o mundo fenomenal da matéria, e a fragmentação do todo cósmico que essa ilusão causa. O homem perde sua ligação umbilical com a totalidade harmônica...

(Shura)

- Porque ensinamos às nossas crianças o racionalismo, o pensamento Pós Socrático e o valor da razão, quando nosso mundo cósmico é povoado de deuses?

Enquanto a conversa se desenrolava, Afrodite tentava não olhar para Máscara, mas era-lhe quase impossível isso. Este, por sua vez, bonito como o demônio, exibia um sorriso descrente nos lábios, como se não acreditasse em nada que estava ouvindo...

(Shaka)

- No Olimpo, como na trindade hindu, à uma luta entre o caos e a harmonia... Geia é a mãe de todos os seres, Surgiu do Caos e gerou sozinha Urano, Montes, o Mar, os Titãs, os Centímanos, os Gigantes...

Máscara interrompeu Shaka...

- Páre de enrolar, Shaka. Conte logo de uma vez a estorinha... Ela fez um incesto com Urano e com ele gerou os titãs, os cíclopes e os Hecantonquiros...

Todos, mesmo sem querer se viraram para ouvir a voz forte e máscula de Máscara da Morte. Ele continuou:

- O cara era foda. Jogou os filhos no Tártaro, mas Geia deu uma foice para Cronos, o titã que tinha culhões pra se vingar. O cara castrou o pai e se tornou senhor dos Universos... Essa é a perfeição dos deuses... Incesto, castração e sordidez.

Shaka olhou mau humorado para Máscara...

- Isso é uma parábola metafísica para explicar o caos e a harmonia em confronto...

- Parábola uma porra. Senão, não seríamos doze idiotas do zodíaco defendendo uma bisca...

Aiolia se meteu, irritado...

- Chega, Máscara, não vamos tolerar suas grosserias e blasfêmias diante dos deuses!  
Máscara se levantou com ares de poucos amigos...

- Não me diga, oras, justo quem, o irmão de um traidor... Você não deve gostar mesmo de ouvir verdades...

Antes que Aiolia avançasse em Carlo, Milo se meteu entre os dois.

- Aiolia, Carlo! Aqui não é lugar para uma briga! Que exemplo iremos dar aos aprendizes, dois cavaleiros de ouro rolando na areia...

Camus acabou interferindo também:

- Aiolia tem razão, Carlo. Blasfêmia é um crime grave no Santuário...

- Blasfêmia, não me faça rir! Eu mesmo termino a baboseira que Shaka iria dizer... Mas vou falar sem esses eufemismos idiotas de harmonia e caos... Cronos castrou Urano e casou com a própria mãe Geia, eis a origem 'pura' dos deuses! Ele fez geia parir Héstia, Hera, Deméter, e Poseidon. Como tinha medo de ser destronado por eles, Cronos devorava seus filhos, menos Zeus, que conseguiu escapar e fez o pai vomitar os filhos... Zeus baniu o pai e tomou conta do Olimpo... Mas não é um bom deus, como também não são os filhos dele, Zeus, os maravilhosos seres do Olimpo...

Peixes ergueu-se, preocupado...

- Chega, Carlo! Se o mestre o ouvir falando assim... Parece que bebeu!

- Oras, falo a verdade! Não sou hipócrita como vocês que dizem estar aqui por amor à deusa.

Houve uma comoção ali, agora. Todos se colocaram de pé, visivelmente furiosos. Touro, percebendo que algo de errado estava acontecendo ali, tratou de dispersar as crianças e se aproximou a tempo de ouvir o resto da discussão entre os cavaleiros:

(Shura)

- Agora você está passando dos limites!

(Milo)

- Isso mesmo, nós somos devotos a deusa Atena!

- Vou lhes dizer porque são devotos a deusa... Porque foram ensinados, doutrinados e forçados a pensarem assim, porque não passavam de um bando de órfãos sem família ou destino... Foram condicionados, como marionetes! Mesmo Shaka, que falam que é encarnação de Buda (1), é um marionete de Atena. Pois eu não me curvo a NINGUÉM, seja mortal ou não.

Houve um silêncio pesado ali. As palavras de Carlo, amarguradas, começavam a fazer neles um efeito venenoso...

(Deba)

- Atena é sábia... E verdadeira.

(Máscara)

- Ora, que grande deusa! Vivia de pirraça com suas irmãs por causa de motivos fúteis, como a maça dourada, e ainda por cima, disputava com Ares, o senhor da guerra, esse título pomposo de senhora da Guerra. Vaidosa e mesquinha como todo mortal, isso é o que ela é!

Houve mais um burburinho de protesto... Shaka defendeu a deusa:

- Máscara... Quando o gigante Prometeu percebeu que na terra estava adormecida a semente dos céus, apanhou um pouco de argila e a molhou com um pouco de água de um rio. Com essa matéria, Prometeu fez o homem, à imagem e semelhança dos deuses, para que ele se tornassem o senhor na Terra. Apanhou das almas dos animais coisas boas e más e animou sua criatura. E foi Atena, nossa senhora, que não é apenas deusa da Guerra, mas também deusa da sabedoria, quem primeiro admirou a criação do filho dos titãs e insuflou naquela imagem de argila o espírito... O sopro divino! Devemos à deusa nosso potencial cósmico e divino. Graças a ela somos extensões dos deuses...

- Jura? Então me responda, porque ela deixou Zeus castigar Prometeu que foi acorrentando e que teve o fígado comigo por águias pela eternidade afora? Os deuses são falhos e eu lhes digo mais: se eu sou espelho dos deuses, eles são meu espelho. São mesquinhos e imperfeitos!

(Shura)

- Blasfêmia!

(Aldebaran)

- Se você não calar a boca, vai acabar sendo oficialmente castigado...

- Pois que seja. Eu idolatro apenas um deus... Eu mesmo.

Diante do olhar aparvalhado de todos, que não esperavam uma revelação daquelas, Carlo se virou e saiu andando, sem olhar para mais ninguém...

Afrodite, sem saber o motivo, sentia seu coração doer...  
Aquele jeito irreverente e amoral de Carlo ainda iria lhe trazer muitos problemas... Como ele ousava se comparar a um deus? Era mesmo tão irreverente quanto o próprio Saga!  
Aiolia vociferou:

- Esse cara é intragável...

Shaka suspirou, preocupado...

- Mais do que isso, Aiolia... Ele tem um karma com os deuses.

- Como assim, um karma?

Afrodite se meteu, interrompendo a conversa dos dois...

- Shaka, o que você quis dizer com isso? Como assim, Carlo tem um karma com os deuses? Como pode ser isso, um mortal ligado aos imortais?

Shaka deu de ombros...

- Não sei explicar... Uma intuição forte... Essa raiva que Máscara tem dentro dele... Esse jeito belicoso. É algo que senti no cosmo dele, enquanto ele falava... Vem de outras vidas. E algo entre ele e os deuses, principalmente, algo que vem de outras eras...

- Como posso saber sobre isso que você intuiu, Shaka?

- Não, sei, Peixes. Dizem que apenas a encarnação do antigo Oráculo de Delfos pode dar resposta às perguntas de natureza kármica, mas eu mesmo, não sei quem é essa encarnação do antigo oráculo... Talvez o mestre Ares saiba...

Afrodite estremeceu. As imagens que o velho moribundo lançara em sua mente voltaram como um pesadelo dantesco.

Oh, deuses, ele, Afrodite, matara a encarnação do antigo oráculo! Era o velho que estava na Ilha de Andrômeda quando a ilha fora destruída... Então... O que vira... Poderia tudo aquilo ter sido real de alguma forma?

**CONTINUA...

* * *

**

**_CRIPTÉIA_**_: Vem de Kryptos (segredo) A guarda pessoal de Ares. Seita de assassinos._

_Refiro-me ao capitulo 11 de Tempestade, quando Milo visita Camus na Sibéria. _

_Como sempre gosto de citar, a cada capítulo que uso o nome de Carlos de Angelis, que este nome foi criado pela **Pipe **e que ela me permitiu utilizá-lo._

_Este é o meu site: **www. yaoidreams. cjb. net** _

_27/09/2005  
**Jade Toreador**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Título**: Espinho e Rosa

**Capítulo**: Três 

**Status**: Incompleto

**Gênero**: Yaoi – Dark-Lemon - Lemon

**Casal**: MdM x Afrodite; e outros.

**Autora**: Jade Toreador

**E-mail:** jadetoreador arroba uol. com. br

**Sinopse**: _Máscara da Morte e Afrodite lutam contra o destino traçado pelos senhores do Olimpo, rompendo as barreiras do que é justo ou injusto, correto ou incorreto. O amor entre eles é um poder mais forte do que a matéria ou o espírito: é os dois, unidos, transcendendo o universo material para expandir a imortalidade... Desafiam os dois o karma imposto pelos Deuses: O amor deles ensina que humanos podem ser mais poderosos do que imortais, quando protegidos pela força cósmica do amor!_

_

* * *

_

**ESPINHO E ROSA**

**- CAPÍTULO TRÊS -**

* * *

Escuridão... Estranhamente, as estrelas pareciam ter desaparecido do céu. Como sempre, as tochas eram o que iluminava todo o Santuário... Dançavam bruxuleantes pelos caminhos tortuosos que levavam às doze casas. 

A impostora que dizia ser deusa ainda não havia chegado com sua comitiva de cavaleiros. Ares não havia dito mais nada oficialmente aos seus guerreiros, mas ainda mantinha o Santuário sob estado de alerta.

Apenas dois cavaleiros podiam sair de folga, na semana, por vez. Os demais permaneciam em seus postos, com as reluzentes armaduras, a espera de que, a qualquer hora, o grande relógio de fogo se acendesse iniciando o estado oficial de guerra.

Era sabido que alguns cavaleiros de prata haviam sido mortos. Inclusive Misty, o que rivalizava em beleza com o próprio Afrodite.

A notícia da derrota e morte de cavaleiros graduados de prata por simples cavaleiro de bronze deixara um sabor amargo na boca de todos. Não era possível que crianças, recém saídas das fraldas, matassem poderosos cavaleiros de prata, ainda mais em nome de uma garota que se passava por Atena.

O estado geral ali no Santuário era de revolta e total incredulidade.

Algumas amazonas, curiosas, tentaram procurar Camus para perguntar mais detalhes sobre o discípulo dele, o garoto louro da armadura de Cisne, e porquê o menino apoiava traidores, mas reservado e obediente ao sigilo militar que sempre imperava em questões de combate, Camus não disse nada a elas ou a quem quer que fosse.

Milo, sempre atento ao seu amor, percebia pesar e dor nos olhos gélidos de Camus.

Aquário era um guerreiro nato. Se precisasse, mataria o próprio discípulo sem pestanejar, mas sofria... Um sofrimento contido, imerso em uma máscara de gelo, mas estava ali, Milo percebia. Só que nada podia fazer para mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos do destino...

Cronos já botara a imensa roda do tempo para correr contra a vida de todos os mortais que estavam ali...

**oOo**

Afrodite entrou na grande catacumba que ficava escondida sob a grande estátua de Atena. Seu belo rosto estava oculto, parte pela penumbra, parte pelo capuz e capa que o envolvia por completo.

Sentia uma forte emoção, porque há muito ansiava entrar para aquela sociedade secreta, que vivia sob o manto do próprio Santuário e da deusa.

A kryptéia: desde o tempo do esplendor de Esparta, essa sociedade secreta matava escravos fugitivos e punia os que iam contra as ordens dos reis de Esparta e da ordem social democrática. Agora, ela era a policia secreta de Ares.

Era sabido que mantinha a ordem entre os núcleos de treinamento, e fazia serviço de espionagem nas Outras ordens Olímpicas, como as de Asgard e de Poseidon...

Afrodite tinha conhecimento de que havia importantes nomes ali, que talvez jamais fossem a ele revelados...

Entrou na catacumba principal, iluminada por tochas fantasmagóricas que pareciam duendes travessos dançando na escuridão.

Estremeceu.

No salão em forma de pentagrama haviam cinco homens ocultos por manto e máscaras grotescamente coloridas, todos generais da kryptéia... Assassinos. Homens que matavam sem impregnar valores morais ao ato de tirar a vida. A função de anjos da morte eram dadas a eles pelos próprios deuses, segundo um antigo mito grego. Eram homens de prestígio. Estavam acima de qualquer júri mortal.

Se a função dos Cavaleiros era defender a Ordem Sagrada dos Deuses, a dos krypterianos era a de julgar e punir com morte os traidores. Juizes e executores. Era isso o que eles eram!

No fundo da cripta, esculpido em baixo relevo, Afrodite via imagens de guerra e morte dedicadas ao deus supremo da Guerra.

Um homem atlético se destacava no centro do pentagrama, por seu porte alto e desenvolto.

Usava também uma máscara, toda negra, reluzente como a morte. Aquela máscara, segundo as tradições gregas, representava o rosto do próprio deus da Guerra. O cosmo dele... Sim, conhecia aquele cosmo nefasto e amado... Amado com uma força que parecia ser mais forte do que tudo...

Afrodite mordeu seus lábios, num gesto inconsciente de aflição...

Máscara da Morte! Deuses, era mesmo ele o grande general da Kryptéia.

Finalmente, entendia o porquê daquele apelido macabro que seu amor carregava consigo... Era o grão mestre da ordem dos assassinos. Era mesmo o sacerdote do deus da guerra e ali o representava em todo o seu esplendor.

Como mandava o protocolo cerimonial, Afrodite jogou o manto no chão. Estava nu. Uma nudez que simbolizava sua entrega aos valores daquela seita de assassinos.

Por detrás da máscara, os olhos escuros de Carlo brilharam...

Estava surpreso com a presença de Afrodite ali. Mas era merecida, não havia dúvida. O fedelho, o que tinha de bonito, tinha de competência para matar.

"Deverá enaltecer ao deus da guerra e aos seus valores acima de todos os outros, sejam eles deuses ou mortais... Aceita?".

De repente, as imagens que vira na Ilha da Morte voltaram à mente de Afrodite. Novamente, ele viu a deusa do amor carregando o deus Ares para o Olimpo. Viu o amor que consumia os dois deuses, e a punição...

Que não conseguia entender... O que acontecera aos dois deuses por se amarem acima de tudo e todos?

Quando percebeu, falou como se fosse a própria deusa do amor, diante do amado senhor da guerra:

"Por ti, meu amado senhor da guerra e do meu coração, desafiei deuses e o destino. Nem Zeus, ou Hera, puderam me impedir de segui-lo com corpo e alma... E assim o farei por toda a eternidade."

Máscara sentiu uma emoção súbita. Algo que ele também não conseguia compreender... Afrodite falava coisas para ele sem sentido, mas que, de alguma forma, ele compreendia perfeitamente...

Respondeu como se fosse o próprio deus Ares, porque assim exigia sua função de sacerdote e senhor da seita kryptéia...

"Acolho você, guerreiro, para lutar e servir... Seu corpo e seu espírito agora pertencem ao deus da Guerra, e a mais ninguém... É um noviço do templo de Ares".

Servos cobriram o corpo de Afrodite com um manto escarlate, da cor do sangue, e, por um instante, os dois sentiram seu cosmo se unir de um jeito como jamais haviam sentido.

Carlos de Angelis ficou visivelmente perturbado.

Todo seu amor por Afrodite aflorava como um dique arrebentado, como se eles dois se conhecessem e se amassem desde o inicio dos tempos. E, para sua total perplexidade, aquela comunhão cósmica era algo que ele mesmo não conseguia evitar.

Mais do que uma cerimônia dos antigos havia acontecido entre eles... Um casamento... De almas.

Algo que para seu espírito belicoso e rebelde era algo sagrado demais para ser compreendido ou aceito.

Assim que o ritual terminou, se retirou, sem olhar para trás.

**oOo**

A boate era barulhenta e desagradável, com sua mulheres semi-nuas e fedores típicos de fumaça e perdição.

Afrodite passou pela pista de dança e saiu para as mesinhas que ficavam a beira da praia, onde garçons corriam com cerveja e petiscos do mar.

A brisa da noite esvoaçou seus cabelos.

Desde o cerimonial de posse da Ordem Secreta da Kryptéia, não vira mais Carlo.

O tempo corria contra eles, logo, iria enfrentar aquelas crianças patéticas, mas, nem por isso, subestimaria o inimigo.

Logo estariam em guerra. E não queria ir para a guerra sem antes tentar entender o que havia acontecido lá naquela cripta...

Sentira o cosmo de Carlo vibrar amor. Um amor mais forte do que o sol... Não, não podia ter imaginado tudo isso.

Sempre fora apaixonado por aquele carcamano desalmado, mas agora, depois daquela madrugada, tinha certeza de que talvez fosse correspondido.

E essa certeza o estava destruindo em agonia.

Não podia mais fingir que não o queria, que não daria sua vida por ele. Simplesmente não podia mais.

A idéia de morrer em combate não o assustava, a idéia de não conseguir atingir o coração de Carlo, ah, isso sim o assustava verdadeiramente.

Droga, onde ele estava?

Sentiu o cosmo dele ficando mais forte. Deu alguns passos em direção a areia. A camisa azul de Dite, com mangas bufantes, lhe dava um aspecto suave de um elfo das águas. Ele tirou os sapatos de couro e enfiou os pés na água, sentindo-a como se fossem caricias.

Caminhou para perto de alguns barcos modestos, que, àquela hora da madrugada, estavam abandonados à espera dos pescadores que viriam logo cedo ao alvorecer.

Carlo estava lá, sentando no casco virado de um dos barcos, com uma garrafa de whisky na mão direita e um cigarro na esquerda. Olhava a escuridão do mar como se conseguisse ver perfeitamente na noite, como um grande felino.

Antes que Afrodite disse algo, falou primeiro:

"Sempre amei o mar. Sonhava quando era pequeno em ser da Marinha. Mas o Santuário me convenceu de que matar sob as ordens dos deuses seria melhor do que matar sob as ordens dos mortais".

Dite respirou fundo. O cosmo do italiano parecia estranhamente propenso a uma conversa mais íntima, o que era algo totalmente inusitado.

"Não acho que faça alguma diferença, afinal...O gosto da Morte é sempre amargo, de uma forma, ou de outra."

Máscara olhou sério para o rosto delicado do cavaleiro de Peixes...

"Porque ficou no Santuário, Afrodite? Com a herança que recebeu, poderia viver como um rei longe daqui...".

"Você sabe a resposta. Sentiu a verdade naquele ritual da kryptéia. Fiquei no Santuário porque aqui eu não seria um órfão fraco e efeminado que todos ridicularizavam. Aqui, aprendi a impor respeito e temor. Aprendi a esconder meus medos e a não chorar... Por fim, uma ultima coisa me segurou na Ordem Sagrada, mesmo quando descobri que eu era rico e poderia partir, se quisesse...".

"E o que foi?".

Os olhos de Afrodite cintilavam como estrelas agora... Mesmo na escuridão, Máscara conseguia ver a força daquele brilho.

"Você, Carlo. Eu jamais conseguiria ficar longe de você. Nossos destinos estão ligados... E eu não consigo evitar de sentir o amor que eu sinto...".

Máscara, diante da singela revelação, ergueu-se, irritado. Sua raiva era mais contra ele mesmo do que contra Afrodite. Negava-se a admitir que o que nutria pelo outro homem também era amor. Chocava-o ouvir em palavras algo que ele mesmo sentira naquela noite em que os Cosmos deles dois se uniram misteriosamente, como se fossem um só, cheios de um amor genuíno que faria os próprios deuses empalidecerem de inveja.

Largou a garrafa de whisky e virou-se para ir embora sem dizer nada.

Agoniado, profundamente humilhado até, Afrodite o segurou pelo braço...

Não podia deixar ele ir assim!

"Não, espere. Não... Não precisava falar em amor. Não precisa me dizer nada. Apenas, oh, deuses, se aceita presentes daquela mulher, pelo menos aceite algo de mim. Não me encare como nada em especial, Carlo. Apenas... Não me negue o que eu preciso tanto...".

"Saga e o resto do Santuário pode fazer isso tão bem quanto eu".

Aquelas palavras tiveram o efeito de uma verdadeira bofetada.

Afrodite estremeceu de raiva e mágoa.

"Você é mesmo um calhorda!".

"As minhas custas".

Maldito Carcamano dos infernos! Tinha que amar tanto aquele escroto?

Agora, quem fez menção de virar-se para ir embora foi Afrodite. Mas isso não chegou a acontecer. Máscara lhe deu um forte puxão e tomou a boca do piscinano com um beijo violento, que chegou a lhe tirar sangue.

Afrodite gemeu, mais de dor do que de prazer. Seus olhos se encheram de água, mas não disse nada quando Máscara o jogou com força na areia, atrás dos barcos, e se jogou sobre ele.

Então era isso o que Carlo queria: uma curra!

Iria machucar e magoar, porque era só isso que ele queria fazer... Apagar o amor que sentiam com a violência da carne pela carne.

Sentiu sua camisa ser rasgada com fúria e os cabelos puxados para trás. Gritou, mas um novo beijo punitivo o fez se calar.

Fechou os olhos. Paciência. Não iria reagir. Não era um cavaleiro que estava ali. Era um homem apaixonado. Se aquela brutalidade fizesse Máscara ser dele por alguns instantes, então, não iria fugir daquele novo combate...

Seu corpo seria violado, num combate entre ódio e amor... E somente os deuses saberiam se haveria algum vitorioso no final de tudo...

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_Como sempre gosto de citar, a cada capítulo que uso o nome de **Carlos di Angelis**, que este nome foi criado pela **Pipe **e que ela me permitiu utilizá-lo._

_Este é o meu site: **www. yaoidreams. cjb. net**_

_Gostaria muito de saber se estão gostando do rumo da fic, para isto se faz necessário o comentário de vocês. Então, não custa muito e quase nada... é só clicar logo abaixo em **Submit Review - Go** e comentar. _

_16.01.2006.  
_**Jade Toreador**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título**: Espinho e Rosa  
**Capítulo**: Quatro  
**Status**: Incompleto  
**Gênero**: Yaoi – Dark-Lemon - Lemon  
**Casal**: MdM x Afrodite; e outros.  
**Autora**: Jade Toreador  
**E-mail:** jadetoreador arroba uol. com. br

**Sinopse**: _Máscara da Morte e Afrodite lutam contra o destino traçado pelos senhores do Olimpo, rompendo as barreiras do que é justo ou injusto, correto ou incorreto. O amor entre eles é um poder mais forte do que a matéria ou o espírito: é os dois, unidos, transcendendo o universo material para expandir a imortalidade... Desafiam os dois o karma imposto pelos Deuses: O amor deles ensina que humanos podem ser mais poderosos do que imortais, quando protegidos pela força cósmica do amor!_

_**Nota**: Capítulo re-editado para melhor compreensão de certos fatos._

_

* * *

_

**ESPINHO E ROSA**

**- CAPÍTULO QUATRO -**

**

* * *

**

Afrodite pingava gotas de velas no corpo do garoto amarrado, que gemia como um enfermo, num tom que não ficava claro se era de dor ou de prazer.

Cada gota de cera era como uma lágrima sua, que não conseguia verter. Provocar dor lhe causava prazer, mas, naquela noite, sua melancolia era tamanha que nem isso o fazia se esquecer dos seus próprios fantasmas.

Queria chorar pela sua inocência perdida, e pela inocência daquela quase criança.

Ao mesmo tempo, seu coração se petrificava, como se a própria Medusa o houvesse tocado: melancolia, amor e raiva se misturavam em seu espírito...

Ao mesmo tempo em que feria o menino com o calor da vela pingante, acariciava-o nos seus lugares mais secretos com a língua.

Tocava o menino despudoradamente, tentando fugir, com aquele prazer mundano, dos seus demônios internos. Queria enlamear-se para que suas amarguras fossem esquecidas...

O jovem, um adolescente acolhido recentemente no Santuário para árduo treinamento, estava extasiado de perplexidade e luxúria. Sua passividade era inebriante, como um ópio que faz o sangue correr mais rápido. O holocausto daquela inocência era como sangue novo para um vampiro. Era isso que ele era: um predador. Mesmo assim, as lembranças que vivera com Máscara da Morte, na praia, não se apartavam dele. E o deixavam frágil. Vulnerável ao olhar confuso daquela criança.

Lembrava o amor que emanara nos braços de Máscara, naquela noite, na praia, enquanto era sodomizado de um jeito humilhante para um cavaleiro. Mesmo naquela situação de dor e subjugação, seu cosmo vibrara todo o amor que sentia...

Entregara seu corpo e sua alma. Como jamais fizera antes para ninguém.

E Máscara simplesmente se fechara em copas, não deixando nada do seu espírito passar. Como sempre, fora a personificação da brutalidade e rudeza. Saciara-se como se cuspisse numa escarradeira. Machucara-o e depois o deixara sozinho.

Deixara o ali, largado, para chorar acalentado pelo barulho cadenciado do mar...

Peixes parou o que fazia. Não adiantava insistir. Definitivamente, não estava disposto a fazer os jogos de Saga. Lembrava, naquele instante, da sua própria inocência perdida... E do seu amor não correspondido.

Não tinha o menor clima para continuar...

Não entendia o por quê daquele amor por um homem que o desprezava visceralmente, mas já não mais conseguia ignorar aquela sina que pesava em seu coração como uma rosa que se tornava rubra e venenosa como a morte.

Não, definitivamente, naquela hora, vendo o olhar assustado e perplexo do jovem, pouco mais do que um menino, havia perdido a vontade de levar aquela noite de sexo adiante.

Afastou-se do corpo imberbe como o dele próprio, mas definitivamente, mais frágil e submisso.

"Se quiser fazer isso, hoje, faça o você mesmo. Não estou a fim".

Saga, que observava os dois, saiu da penumbra do aposento e se aproximou do enorme leito onde o garoto estava amarrado. Olhou mal humorado para Peixes.

Ele, Saga, havia acabado de sair de uma batalha não muito bem sucedida em sua Casa Zodiacal contra Hyoga e Shun. Queria esquecer um pouco aqueles malditos cavaleiros de bronze que incomodavam feito moscas em cima de sua comida! E agora Peixes bancava o bom moço!

"O que foi, meu Peixinho? Onde estão os seus espinhos hoje? Sinto no seu cosmo uma melancolia patética, que não combina em nada com você!".

Os corpos dos dois se enroscaram. Saga ignorou o garoto na cama, e acariciou os cabelos tão azuis quanto os dele, com volúpia.

Beijou os lábios de Afrodite e os sorveu como faria com uma fruta saborosa. Percebeu então no pescoço alvo um feio vergão... E que Afrodite tinha os lábios inchados, machucados por alguém tão violento quanto ele próprio, Saga.

"Vejo que já andou se divertindo por aí...".

Afrodite não retrucou. Fechou sua mente o máximo que conseguiu, porque não queria se trair, mostrando nos seus pensamentos conturbados o amor insano que sentia por Máscara. Com certeza, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos usaria esse seu amor como fraqueza, para chantageá-lo, ou coisa pior. Saga podia ser um cavaleiro temível, um amante fogoso, mas, definitivamente, não era um homem confiável.

"Se me permite, senhor. Vou retornar para meu posto".

Saga ficou irritado...

"Eu lhe digo a hora de retornar ao seu posto".

"Não sou um dos seus fantoches, Saga. Finja-se de Grão Mestre, brinque com Kanon, com esse moleque aí, mas não comigo! Eu não devo lealdade a você ou a Deusa, apenas a mim mesmo".

Saga riu novamente, um riso desagradável que incomodou o jovem cavaleiro.

"Oras, oras, já encontrei os seus espinhos agora... Esse mau humor seu tem algo a ver com o comandante da Kryptéia?".

Peixes mudou o assunto com outra pergunta, para não ter que dar uma resposta a Saga:

"O que aconteceu lá na casa de gêmeos? Pensei que você traria a cabeça de todos os cavaleiros numa bandeja...".

Saga deu de ombros:

"Aquele efeminado protegido pelas correntes de Andrômeda teve sorte. Apenas isso. Quando eu iria definitivamente enterrá-lo em outra dimensão, uma Cosmo-energia poderosa me tirou a concentração, salvando a pele do cretino. Mas em compensação, o outro, o discípulo de Kamus, graças aos meu poderes, foi parar na Casa de Libra. Senti com o meu Cosmo, quando eu estava vindo para cá, que Kamus estava lá, na casa abandonada de Dohko. Meus mensageiros acabaram de confirmar que Aquário enterrou o discípulo num túmulo de gelo eterno...".

"Não é do seu feitio deixar o seu trabalho para os outros, Saga, mesmo quando é um trabalho sujo...".

Saga riu, um riso desagradável e os olhos dele tornavam-se subitamente vermelhos como se fossem feitos de fogo. Os cabelos reverberaram luz, e de azul, passaram para um prata intenso, quase metálico. Peixes aprendera a temer Saga quando ele assumia aquele aspecto. A voz dele soou cavernosa:

"Por acaso está tendo a ousadia de me julgar, moleque?".

Peixes sentiu um certo temor, mas empinou o narizinho delicado e não se deixou intimidar:

"Estou apenas dizendo um fato, Saga. Você deve ter se divertido muito testando a lealdade de Kamus. Está satisfeito, agora que ele soterrou o garoto no gelo?".

"Vocês, meus cavaleiros, sabem fazer o serviço sujo tão bem quanto eu. Aqueles pivetes fantasiados de cavaleiros não irão longe. Não estou preocupado. Prefiro ficar aqui, brincando com essa carne nova que você recusou. E, respondendo sua pergunta tola, vou ficar satisfeito apenas quando eu tiver a cabeça da garota que se diz Atena em minhas mãos...".

Peixes não retrucou nada. Cobriu sua nudez com um manto, calçou suas sandálias e deixou Saga e o garoto ali, afastando-se sem olhar para trás.

Estava já na entrada de sua casa, quando sentiu o temível cosmo de Máscara brilhar raivosamente na Casa de Câncer.

Suspirou. Algo havia acontecido, e sério. Câncer estava emanando um ódio visceral por tudo e por todos... Se tivesse o mínimo de juízo, ficaria afastado dele.

Mas não tinha. Qual mortal ou deus, quando flechado por Eros, tinha o menor juízo que fosse?

Quando percebeu, já estava na entrada da Casa de Câncer, como se seu corpo houvesse ido lá por motivo próprio, contra sua própria vontade.

Era odioso ir até lá. Havia um cheiro de morte no ar, como se fosse um cemitério.

Nunca havia entrado ali antes.

Subiu as escadas, vagarosamente, mas decidido.

Subitamente, estancou. Uma náusea forte o acometeu.

Por deuses, cabeças! Havia cabeças agonizantes no chão e nas paredes da ante-sala que recepcionava os visitantes...

Um mal estar terrível o fez parar... Um caleidoscópio cósmico de almas agonizantes! Era isso o que sentia ali!

Mesmo para ele, um cavaleiro treinado, era algo hediondo de se ver e sentir. Nunca havia visto aquilo antes. Ouvira boatos, mas jamais achou que...

"Não me diga que está chocado".

A voz familiar o fez estremecer. Respirou fundo, controlando sua náusea.

Olhar aquelas cabeças o fez se lembrar das vítimas que deixara na Ilha de Andrômeda. E daquelas estranhas alucinações que tivera, quando o Eremita o paralisara mentalmente por alguns instantes...

"Definitivamente, você e eu não chamaríamos o mesmo decorador para reformar uma casa".

"Não vamos ter esse problema, pois jamais teremos o mesmo teto".

Afrodite olhou magoado para Máscara. Por um instante, esqueceu-se de onde estavam e quem eram. Apenas disse, amargurado:

"Então você prefere gastar suas noites de folga com aquela mocréia nojenta do que aceitar os meus presentes... E o meu afeto?".

Mascara não respondeu. Afastou-se para dentro de sua casa, e, Afrodite interpretou aquilo como um inusitado convite para que o acompanhasse. Entrou atrás dele, silenciosamente.

Para seu alívio, o cômodo seguinte já não era aquele cenário horrendo de filmes de terror. O cosmo das almas agonizante parecia não chegar até ali. Pelo contrário, havia um vácuo cósmico que até poderia ser interpretado como tranqüilo.

Olhou para os lados, tentando encontrar algo do seu amor ali, que não fosse sinais de devassidão e morte. Para seu espanto, viu telas a óleo e acrílico. Eram pinturas de cenários bucólicos que, quem visse, jamais imaginaria terem sido feitas pelas mãos de um assassino. O mais temível dos assassinos.

"São lindos".

"São patéticos, mas me distraem, quando quero tranqüilidade para elevar o meu cosmo".

"Como é ir para o inferno?".

A pergunta não fora planejada, mas agora, as palavras já haviam sido soltas no ar.

Máscara ficou olhando seriamente para Afrodite por alguns instantes, e, quando este achou que não haveria resposta alguma, retrucou:

"Por que deseja saber?".

"Por que eu tenho muito medo de ir para lá. Sempre tive. A idéia da Morte me apavora. Agora, que iremos entrar em batalha, eu queria muito ter alguma resposta... Que me desse coragem".

A sinceridade desconcertante de Peixes pegou Máscara desprevenido. Nunca um cavaleiro confessava para outro medo ou temor. Mas esses sentimentos existiam: Fóbos, Thanatos!

"Há dois modos de encararmos Thanatos... Como algo hediondo e horrível, ou como a fase de morte que extirpa as forças negativas e libera as energias espirituais".

"É assim que se vê, Carlo, como uma mão abençoada dos deuses que distribui a morte? Prender essas cabeças como troféu não lhe trás nenhuma dor na consciência?".

A arrogância habitual de Máscara falou mais alto:

"Por que eu ficaria aqui, na minha casa, fazendo confidências com um viado?".

Os olhos lindos de Peixes lacrimejaram. Ele engoliu seu orgulho e disse, dócil...

"Porque eu recebi uma visão na Ilha de Andrômeda de um velho eremita. Não compreendi o conteúdo dela, mas sei que, de alguma forma, eu vou morrer nessas batalhas que já começaram... Por isso, eu queria muito saber o que vou enfrentar pela frente, quando Carontes exigir o pagamento para a minha passagem pelo rio Stinx".

Carlo se inquietou. Revoltou-se até...

"Não seja ridículo! Um bando de crianças, Cavaleiros de Bronze, não são páreos para Cavaleiros de Ouro!".

"As coisas andam estranhas demais, Carlo. Saga mantém todos nós ocupados. Ainda está afogado na sua própria megalomania, mas a verdade é que as vibrações celestiais estão conturbadas... Mestre Ancião e Mu falam que aquela mulher intrometida é mesmo a Deusa... Misty e vários outros cavaleiros de prata foram aniquilados... E eu soube que você voltou de uma missão mal sucedida...".

A simples menção daquilo irritou Máscara, mas ele sorriu...

"Essa missão foi apenas adiada. Eu deveria assassinar o Mestre Ancião. Teria sido uma brincadeira de criança, se Mu não houvesse aparecido para salvar o Dragão de Bronze e o velho Cavaleiro de Libra".

"Conheço você. Teria enfrentado todos ali se acreditasse que a Deusa que está agora lá, na entrada do Santuário, ferida por uma flecha, fosse mesmo falsa. Mas nem você tem essa certeza, não é? É por isso que eu senti seu Cosmo tão inflamado agora há pouco. Você voltou das Cinco Montanhas Antigas com essas dúvidas no seu coração. Você deve ter um coração, afinal...".

As noites na Grécia eram quentes.

Máscara não respondeu de imediato. Tirou sua camisa, exibindo seus músculos perfeitos, e se refrescou jogando uma jarra de água em suas costas.

Afrodite estremeceu.

A visão seminua daquele homem lindo mexia com sua libido. Tentou se distrair continuando a admirar os quadros e os livros que estavam por ali.

Não iria sair dali a não ser quando Máscara o colocasse para fora, o que acabaria acontecendo, cedo ou tarde. Mas agora, queria aproveitar aqueles instantes de intimidade, que era algo inesperado, um verdadeiro presente dos deuses.

Finalmente, Carlo respondeu sua pergunta:

"Não se trata de ter certeza ou não, Afrodite. Eu apenas não me importo".

"Não se importa?".

"Não. E vou lhe explicar o porquê. Sim, me considero um guerreiro de Thanatos. E as questões morais estão fora das minhas conjecturas".

"Não acha isso... Algo megalomaníaco demais? Se achar superior a homens e deuses?".

"Talvez eu seja um deus, Afrodite. Ou apenas um homem, não me importo, já disse. O meu destino, eu que faço. Não deixo esses palhaços me comandarem, sob pretexto terrestre ou divino. Não confio nos homens, como também não confio nos deuses".

Peixes, por um instante, achou que o outro estava brincando. Ou que estava tendo um laivo de loucura, como Saga com seu ego imenso costumava ter, mas, depois, espantado, percebeu que o italiano falava seriamente.

Máscara sentou-se no divã que havia na sala. Afrodite, aturdido, sentou-se no chão, ao seu lado, entre as almofadas.

Máscara perguntou:

"Você me perguntou como era o inferno, lembra-se?".

"Sim...".

"Eu também vivia atormentado com isso. Desde pequeno, tinha visões terríveis do Tártaro. Visões que me perseguiram por toda a vida, até que meu antigo mestre me jogou nas camadas infernais pela primeira vez... Onde eu entendi o que era o Yamatsu e a natureza do golpe Ondas do Inverno...".

"...".

"Nesse dia, quando saí do meu corpo e levitei no mundo dos espíritos, tive um sonho, onde o próprio Thanatos disse que meu sofrimento e minha redenção seriam feitos nas profundezas do inferno... E eu interpretei esse sinal como uma garantia dos deuses que eu poderia matar sem sofrer punição".

"Carlo, ninguém mata sem uma punição divina, ou aqui, ou na outra vida...".

"Acredita mesmo nisso?".

"Acredito, por isso, sei que quando eu morrer, vou ser punido exemplarmente. Sei que devo estar pronto para aceitar o meu destino, mas às vezes, como hoje, tenho medo da Morte".

"Você não vai morrer!".

"Os cavaleiros avançam rapidamente. Mu não os combateu, Aldebaran deixou eles passarem vergonhosamente. Parece que Kamus matou o discípulo dele na casa de Libra, jogando-o num esquife de gelo eterno, mas mesmo assim, eles continuam avançando pelas casas do Zodíaco. Com uma força de vontade admirável, temos que convir!".

"Um bando de crianças estúpidas, somente isso".

"Será mesmo? Saga continua sua farsa, arrogante como sempre, agindo como se tudo estivesse na mais perfeita ordem, mas o que se pode dizer quando os próprios cavaleiros começam a se dividir? Mu, Aldebaran e Dohko se simpatizam com os traidores... Se Kamus não tivesse enfiado Cisne naquele cubo de gelo, juro que eu iria achar que ele também iria mudar de lado...!".

"Não são páreo para nós".

Afrodite se ergueu. Começou a olhar atentamente para os livros que havia numa estante: todos tratavam da história das Guerras.

Subitamente, reparou em uma mesa, ao lado dos pincéis e tintas, várias maquetes de armamentos antigos e modernos. Diversas civilizações estavam representadas ali, naqueles artefatos bélicos: o aríete romano, o tanque nazista, a catapulta...

"Você ama a guerra... É a sua única paixão... Tudo o mais, é secundário...".

"Talvez a guerra não seja a minha única paixão...".

Afrodite deu um gemido alto de espanto e prazer quando sentiu, subitamente, o corpo de Máscara se encostar-se ao dele, excitado ao extremo. Um raio de êxtase e frenesi o atingiu, deixando seu corpo febril e amolecido pelo prazer!

As maquetes caíram no chão, enquanto Carlo jogava o corpo de Afrodite sobre a mesa. Com um forte tranco, puxou o manto que cobria a nudez da pele alva. Mordeu as costas do outro cavaleiro com volúpia e força.

Afrodite, mais uma vez, não resistiu.

Carlo, com seu sexo rijo como um aríete, penetrou as nádegas pequenas com fúria, arrancando mais um grito dos lábios bonitos. Afrodite se segurou na mesa, para que a dor não o fizesse querer escapar daquela nova subjugação.

Copularam.

Mais uma vez, a brutalidade de Carlo fez com que ele atingisse o clímax primeiro, num coito unilateral e violento.

Quando finalmente atingiu o gozo, depois de estocadas violentas e constantes, Máscara o soltou com um tranco. Afrodite se encolheu no chão, em posição fetal, controlando sua dor e mágoa.

Não queria que acontecesse como na praia de novo...

Não podia deixar aquele homem agir assim... Podia? Se fosse outro qualquer, um estranho, tudo bem... Seria só uma foda, mas se permitisse aquele desfecho entre ele e o homem que amava, se sentiria um verme pelo resto de sua miserável vida.

"Agora vá embora".

"Não. Não até você me tratar como seu amante".

"Acha mesmo que vou ser gentil com você, viado?".

"O que eu acho não importa. Não vou sair sem ser tocado... Com respeito".

Máscara riu. Agarrou os cabelos azuis com violência.

"Já disse para cair fora!".

"Pode me empurrar a ponta pés, me jogar no Yamatsu, eu não ligo. Mas só sairei daqui depois que você me fizer seu de verdade. Não valho menos do que uma vadia qualquer".

"Você é muito pior do que elas! E se não sair por bem, saíra por mal!".

"Então será por mal".

Máscara bateu! Pegou pesado no rosto bonito e nos rins de Afrodite, que gritou de dor e caiu. Não reagiu, mas também não fez menção de se levantar para sair.

"O que quer provar com isso, sua bicha idiota? Eu não quero você aqui dentro mais!".

"Então pendure a minha cabeça com as outras, porque seu só saio daqui depois de se tratado com decência!".

"Vou lhe mostrar a decência com que vai ser tratado!".

Houve socos violentos. E ponta pés. Afrodite chorava baixinho agora, mas não reagia, e nem fugia. Os supercílios e os lábios dele sangravam.

Era mais do que uma violência física que acontecia ali dentro entre os dois homens: mediam forças. Não forças físicas, mas espirituais.

E, finalmente, a coragem do Cavaleiro de Peixes acabou tocando o coração insensível do carcamano. Ele soltou um grunhido raivoso e tomou os lábios de Afrodite na sua boca. Foi um beijo raivoso e violento, a princípio, mas, aos poucos, o cosmo amoroso do Cavaleiro de Peixes foi surtindo um efeito tranqüilizante e sedutor no Cavaleiro de Câncer. Máscara gemeu de espanto e prazer e acabou pegando o corpo de Peixes no seu colo. Colocou-o entre as almofadas e se deitou sobre ele.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e o brilho de paixão que Carlo viu naquelas íris azuis o inebriaram por completo.

Pela primeira vez, acariciou os lábios bonitos com suavidade. E os corpos se tocaram com leveza, como se agora não fossem fazer uma luta, mas um bailado...

Afrodite abraçou o homem amado e o puxou para si. Havia uma guerra lá fora, mas, nesse momento, nada mais importava.

**Continua...

* * *

**

_Agradeço aos comentários e incentivos.  
Dúvidas, críticas e sugestões, entrem em contato.  
Como sempre gosto de citar, a cada capítulo, que uso o nome de **Carlos di Angelis**, e que este nome foi criado pela **Pipe **e ela me permitiu utilizá-lo._

_Beijos  
**Jade Toreador** - 24.02.2006.(re-editado: 7.03.2006)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Título**: Espinho e Rosa  
**Capítulo**: Quinto  
**Status**: Incompleto  
**Gênero**: Yaoi – Dark-Lemon - Lemon  
**Casal**: MdM x Afrodite; e outros.  
**Autora**: Jade Toreador  
**E-mail:** jadetoreador arroba uol. com. br

**Sinopse**: _Máscara da Morte e Afrodite lutam contra o destino traçado pelos senhores do Olimpo, rompendo as barreiras do que é justo ou injusto, correto ou incorreto. O amor entre eles é um poder mais forte do que a matéria ou o espírito: é os dois, unidos, transcendendo o universo material para expandir a imortalidade... Desafiam os dois o karma imposto pelos Deuses: O amor deles ensina que humanos podem ser mais poderosos do que imortais, quando protegidos pela força cósmica do amor!_

* * *

**ESPINHO E ROSA**

**- CAPÍTULO CINCO -**

* * *

.. 

Ódio não era a palavra certa para expressar o sentimento que Carlo di Angelis nutria pelo inimigo. O Cosmo da Casa da Morte, Câncer, vinha das trevas, e as trevas, esse sentimento temível do Universo, se definia, na visão dele, por uma palavra muito mais apropriada: indiferença.

A Destruição e a Morte eram o ciclo de toda existência representado pelo Yamatsu, o grande abismo dimensional que levava ao reino de Hades. E ele, o Cavaleiro de Câncer, era um 'Shinigami': o anjo destruidor que abria o caminho para esse portal.

Carlo fechou os olhos e procurou se concentrar nos Cosmos invasores que se aproximavam... Estava na sua Casa Astral, oculto na penumbra da grande ante-sala onde as cabeças dependuradas como troféus pareciam fantasmas uivando eternamente o infortúnio do destino a eles atribuídos.

Câncer sorriu. Sentia o sofrimento daquelas almas penadas como se fosse um grande vampiro lhes tirando energia.

Percebia telepaticamente Dragão e Pégasus se aproximando de sua porta, mas isso não o incomodava, de modo algum. Estava seguro da vitória. Guerra e sangue faziam parte da sua rotina. Por isso, era agora uma outra coisa, que o incomodava: a lembrança das últimas horas que passara, ali mesmo, com Afrodite, o belo cavaleiro da Casa de Peixes.

Os sentimentos sufocados, as palavras que não foram ditas... O amor explodindo em dores e êxtase... Fora uma descoberta, para ele, de grande impacto emocional.

A despedida havia sido silenciosa entre os dois guerreiros que, momentos antes da batalha, se descobriam amantes apaixonados.

Afrodite partira em silêncio, os olhos marejados, mas com toda a dignidade que fora capaz. Afastara-se para assumir o seu posto naquela guerra sem olhar para trás, para não trair ao amante seus sentimentos. Sabia que Câncer interpretaria como piegas qualquer manifestação de afeto.

E Câncer vira Peixes se afastar em silêncio... Impassível como sempre. Mas aquela situação para Carlo era nova. Aterradora demais para seu ego de homem e para sua independência de guerreiro-santo.

Droga, ele era Máscara da Morte, o grão mestre da Kryptéia! Câncer, o Assassino!

A origem dessa palavra vinha de antigas seitas do Norte do Irã que, na época das Cruzadas, costumavam consumir haxixe antes de lutar contra cristãos ou sunitas: os hassassins.(1)

Ele também fazia agora seu ritual invocatório. Não com haxixe, como os assassinos da antiga seita árabe, mas com um 'ópio' igualmente poderoso: a lembrança do olhar tórrido de paixão e dos beijos de Afrodite.

Mas aquelas lembranças o perturbavam demais.

Não! Não havia lugar para o amor em seu coração, nem no mundo. Era um sentimento desprezível, que fazia humanos e deuses fracos e vulneráveis. E ele jamais seria um fraco!

Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de sentir algo assim... Tão venenoso.

Sufocou os sentimentos que batiam loucamente em seu coração e se preparou para a luta.

Iria provar àqueles vermes invasores, os Cavaleiros de Bronze, que os sentimentos de amor, lealdade e justiça não passavam de grandes mentiras!

A constelação de Câncer vibrou no céu, sintonizando-se com o Cosmo do seu guardião...

**o0o**

A luta estava sendo feroz. Pégasus fora para próxima casa e agora, terminando o que haviam começado nas Cinco Montanhas Antigas, Máscara e Dragão de Bronze se enfrentavam.

Como era de se esperar, um Cavaleiro de Bronze não era páreo para um Cavaleiro de Ouro, ainda mais um cavaleiro com uma séria deficiência física como a cegueira.

E Shyriu estava cego.

Rapidamente, Máscara o enviou para o mundo dos Mortos com seu poderoso golpe 'Ondas do Inferno'.

Carlo estava sentindo a vitória como se fosse tirar o doce de uma criança. E uma criança cega ainda por cima. Não havia honra naquilo. Deu de ombros. E daí? Noções de honra e justiça eram conceitos criados para consolar os perdedores... Apenas isso.

"Máscara".

Foi um espanto ouvir a voz do Dragão. Ele havia ressuscitado. Carlo empalideceu. Como era possível? Apenas deuses podiam... Atena! Então... Seria aquela garota ferida com a flecha dourada realmente a Deusa de Guerra e da Sabedoria? Ela deveria ter salvo o Dragão, trazendo-o de volta para a dimensão terrestre!

Subitamente, brotou no coração de Máscara um sentimento de revolta. Que se danasse Atena! Ele, Câncer, reconhecia apenas Ares, ou Marte para os antigos romanos, como Senhor da Guerra. Mais ninguém!

Em nome de Ares, o Deus, a vitória seria dele!

"Dessa vez, Dragão, vou garantir que você não saia mais das dimensões infernais. Eu mesmo vou jogar você no Yamatsu, com minhas próprias mãos!".

E lutaram novamente. O Cosmo de Câncer era mesmo imensamente poderoso. Logo ele conseguiu subjugar Dragão que cego, e cansado pelas sucessivas batalhas que já havia travado, não conseguiu manter-se de pé. Máscara o surrou violentamente e o segurou pelos cabelos...

Subitamente, ao perceber que enxergava novamente, e que estava sendo arrastado pelos seus longos cabelos como se fosse uma presa abatida, Dragão se deu conta de que estava novamente na dimensão infernal.

Sentia cheiro e enxofre e ouvia uivos lastimantes... Estavam próximos ao Yamatsu...

Ouviu a voz grave e cruel que odiava:

"Agora nada mais vai salvá-lo".

Seu corpo foi erguido no ar.

Câncer se preparou para jogá-lo nas profundezas do abismo da Morte.

Ergueu Shyriu no ar como se este fosse um boneco de trapos.

Repentinamente, uma cosmo-energia roubou sua concentração: eram as preces de Shun-Rei, o amor de Shiryu, em uma aura energética de amor e proteção.

Aquilo perturbou Máscara demais. Porque, mais uma vez, naquele dia, alguém lhe provava a existência do amor. Antes, uma outra pessoa o fitara com toda a ternura do mundo nos maravilhosos olhos azuis: Afrodite!

Rebelando-se contra aquelas sensações reveladoras que queria a todo custo esquecer, Máscara atacou telepaticamente Shun-Rei.

E, com isso, provocou a fúria do Dragão...

"Eu te odeio, maldito, em nome da Justiça e por todos aquele que você torturou, eu vou te matar...".

Havia uma antiga crença entre os seguidores da Kryptéia que Thanathos havia abençoado os seguidores da seita com um poder incomum, na condição de que nunca amassem nada ou ninguém. Era esse o dogma exigido para ser um sacerdote graduado na seita de assassinos. Não sentir. Não amar.

Agora que ouvira as preces de Shun-Rei por Shyriu, Máscara percebia, emocionado, que também conhecia o amor... Havia se apaixonado pelo cavaleiro de Peixes!

Havia quebrado o requisito fundamental de sua seita de não amar e lançado a maldição de Thanatos sobre si. O sacerdote da Kryptéia que conhecesse o amor seria punido com a morte!

Não, aquilo era somente uma lenda!

Preparou-se para desferir um golpe mortal em Dragão, mas, repentinamente, a armadura dourada de Câncer se desacoplou do seu corpo.

A maldição de Thanatos era verdadeira!

Ele descobrira o amor.

E esse amor seria a taça onde deveria beber a sua Morte.

Era a maldição de Thanatos...

Estava sem a armadura. E seu cosmo enfraquecera!

Dragão, por honra entre cavalheiros, também se livrou de sua armadura.

"Agora estamos em pé de igualdade, e eu, em nome da Justiça, vou te vencer".

Máscara não retrucou a provocação. Não queria dar ao outro a satisfação de saber que seu poderoso Cosmo havia sido magicamente anulado pelos deuses.

Armadura o abandonara e os deuses haviam lhe tirado a força cósmica. Se isso acontecera pelas mãos da Justiça, ou pela maldição de Thanatos, ele jamais iria saber...

Fechou os olhos. Não voltaria ao mundo dos vivos. Mas, pelo menos, morreria com o orgulho de um guerreiro.

Impassível, deixou cair sobre si toda a fúria do poderoso 'Cólera do Dragão'.

E seu último pensamento foi para Afrodite.

**o0o**

A taça de água escapou das mãos trêmulas de Afrodite e espatifou no chão. O belo cavaleiro teve a impressão de que era sangue que escorria ali pelo chão, e não água.

A amazona que lhe servia água fresca e frutas estranhou o comportamento de Peixes. Estava muito pálido, com os lábios trêmulos.

"Parece doente, amo...".

Ele nem respondeu. Estava já em sua reluzente armadura dourada, a mais bela do Zodíaco. Um ser altivo e andrógeno, um guerreiro perigoso, mas, agora, naquele instante, parecia ser somente um menino desamparado...

O Cosmo de Câncer! Não estava sentindo nada. NADA. Isso queria dizer que...

"Eu preciso ir até a Quarta Casa!".

"Está louco? Os Cavaleiros acabaram de receber ordens para não mais saírem de suas Casas Zodiacais. Além disso, o senhor bem sabe, mestre Aiolia está lutando com Pégasus na Casa de Leão... Estamos em alerta máximo, senhor! Não pode mais sair a não ser para combate!".

Peixes estava muito pálido. Nem ouvia o que a mulher mascarada falava.

Ele estava por dentro das sujeiras de Saga, o falso mestre Ares: Aiolia estava tomado pelo golpe satânico do Grão Mestre e iria matar qualquer um que passasse na sua frente.

Mas isso não tinha importância agora. Ele precisava ir até a Casa de Câncer, nem que fosse por alguns minutos apenas.

"O senhor realmente não me parece bem, não deseja um chá de ervas?".

"Vá embora!".

A mulher inclinou-se num cumprimento respeitoso e obedeceu.

Se ele fosse punido por abandonar o posto, paciência. Logo estaria de volta. Tinha que ver Carlo. Não era possível que o que ele temia fosse verdade... Não era possível.

Peixes cobriu sua reluzente armadura com capa e capuz de um tecido grotesco, de uso comum entre os funcionários do Santuário, para que ninguém o reconhecesse, e saiu correndo para a quarta casa, passando longe das batalhas.

Aquilo só poderia ser fruto da imaginação de um louco apaixonado como ele. Claro que Carlo estava lá... Poderia estar ferido, dormindo, mas estava lá, VIVO. Ele era um guerreiro imbatível! O mais temível de todos.

A passos rápidos entrou na Casa de Câncer.

Choque. Desolação.

A casa estava agora cosmicamente vazia, sem as cabeças que antes haviam lhe causando tanto asco.

As almas penadas haviam partido...

Os olhos lindos de Peixes marejaram. Ele subitamente percebeu a armadura dourada de Câncer reluzindo ao fundo da Quarta Casa Zodiacal.

Soltou um berro de dor.

Caiu de joelhos.

Um choro doído brotou do seu peito.

Seu amor estava morto.

E ele nem podia se dar o luxo de velar a morte do amado. Tinha que voltar ao seu posto imediatamente.

Ergueu-se, sufocando as lágrimas: antes de tudo, era um guerreiro-santo. Tinha que honrar sua Casa Zodiacal e sua armadura!

Ocultou os cabelos azuis novamente no capuz e saiu da casa. Ao sair, como num passe de mágica, seu Cosmo desesperadamente triste fez uma profusão de rosas e espinhos se materializarem à volta de toda a casa de Câncer, como se fosse um manto de dor e tristeza.

Rosas negras. Rosas de luto.

Pelo menos elas poderiam ficar ali, no lugar dele, pranteando a morte do seu amado.

**o0o**

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**(1)** ár. **_haxxíxín_** 'consumidor de **haxixe**' - persa '**_hassassin_** 'designação de uma seita ou tribo do Norte do Irã que, na época das Cruzadas, costumava consumir a erva, antes de lutar contra líderes cristãos ou sunitas. (Dicionário UOL) 

_Sim, calma, gente, leram aí, né? Continua, não é uma Dead Fic!_

_Bjus a todos_

**Jade Toreador.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título**: Espinho e Rosa  
**Capítulo**: Seis  
**Status**: Incompleto  
**Gênero**: Yaoi – Dark-Lemon - Lemon  
**Casal**: MdM x Afrodite; e outros.  
**Autora**: Jade Toreador  
**E-mail:** jadetoreador arroba uol. com. br

**Sinopse**: _Máscara da Morte e Afrodite lutam contra o destino traçado pelos senhores do Olimpo, rompendo as barreiras do que é justo ou injusto, correto ou incorreto. O amor entre eles é um poder mais forte do que a matéria ou o espírito: é os dois, unidos, transcendendo o universo material para expandir a imortalidade... Desafiam os dois o karma imposto pelos Deuses: O amor deles ensina que humanos podem ser mais poderosos do que imortais, quando protegidos pela força cósmica do amor!_

* * *

**ESPINHO E ROSA**

**- CAPÍTULO SEIS -**

* * *

_A separação é uma dor pungente! __Demente  
é o homem que prova do amor!  
Ah, sublime terror,  
dos amantes!  
As juras de antes...  
As frases não ditas...  
Malditas  
agora estão!  
Mas minha oração  
não está morta._

_Abre-se a porta  
do nosso destino!  
Sou apenas um menino  
diante dos Deuses cruéis,  
mas minhas preces a ti são fiéis...  
E não desisto de ti!  
Menti_

_Ao esconder esse amor,  
o ébrio calor  
de adorar-te!  
Carontes,  
me acolha!  
Minha escolha  
Já está feita!  
Minha sina foi eleita:  
irei ao reino de Hades  
sem medo ou maldades...  
Encontrarei o meu eleito...  
E o meu leito  
De Morte._

**oOo**

Afrodite havia feito um leito de rosas envenenadas para Pégasus e o cavaleiro de bronze perdia sua capacidade de respirar: agonizava lenta e dolorosamente nas escadarias que o levariam para o quarto do falso mestre Ares.

Escondidas sob seu elmo, Afrodite trazia duas moedas de ouro. Era sueco, não grego, mas, por ter sido criado no Santuário desde muito cedo, seguia as tradições dos antigos nativos da península do Peloponeso. Se morresse, deveria ter duas moedas para entregar a Carontes, o barqueiro que fazia a travessia dos mortos pelo rio Styx até a entrada do reino de Hades.

Teria Câncer conseguido passar pelo barqueiro?

Oh, Carlo era o grande shinigami, o cavaleiro que controlava o Yamatsu. Sim, ele era poderoso tanto no reino dos vivos como dos mortos!

Quem conhecia o grande buraco que levava à dimensão dos infernos não precisava da caridade de barqueiro algum!

Todo o ambiente ali estava impregnado pelo exótico perfume das flores fatais que, apesar de delicioso, parecia trazer desolação e angústia.

O vento uivava lenta e ritmicamente, como se entoasse uma marcha fúnebre.

Peixes fazia seu dever por honra, mas, em seu íntimo, não queria realmente lutar. Na verdade, sequer queria que aqueles cavaleiros de bronze morressem. Seu pranto pela morte de Câncer lhe dava uma nova perspectiva daquela guerra entre cavaleiros. Pela primeira vez, desde que tudo começara, com a notícia de que haveria um torneio intergaláctico no Japão onde cavaleiros pouco graduados disputariam a sagrada armadura de Sagitário, ele percebia a verdade...

Saori Kido era uma Deusa, a verdadeira Deusa que deveria governar o Santuário! Se assim não fosse, jamais um cavaleiro forte como Câncer seria derrubado em batalha... E Kamus... E Shura...

Todos mortos!

E assim seria: um por um, todos guerreiros-santos que se opusessem à Deusa seriam abatidos e mortos...

Era o destino. Estava assim escrito nas estrelas.

ERA POR ISSO que ainda lutava com Pégasus.

Sabia que com ele, Peixes, não seria diferente. A morte o acolheria.

Sorriu. Um sorriso cheio de amor.

Algumas rosas brancas nasceram ao fundo, ao lado das sangrentas rosas que sugavam a vida do Pégasus.

"Meu amor, eu estou chegando...".

Seu murmuro se misturou gentilmente com o lamento do vento...

Não, não iria desertar seu dever militar entregando seu elmo aos inimigos e prestando vassalagem à Deusa! Não faria isso, apesar de sabê-la verdadeira, porque quisesse Gêmeos eternamente fazendo suas crueldades... Não era por esse motivo, mas, simplesmente, era porque...

Queria morrer.

A passagem para outra vida é algo temível, mesmo para o mais corajoso dos homens.

Mas, agora, Afrodite estava imune a esse medo com a grandiosidade do seu amor pelo cavaleiro de Câncer. Desde que Carlo partira, nada mais temia!

Já ouvira muitas coisas sobre o mundo dos mortos... Alguns dogmas sobre o Reino de Hades aprendera na iniciação dos Mistérios, outros, lera nos antigos livros mitológicos...

Ouvira falar que havia várias dimensões no inferno, oito ao todo, que eram chamadas alegoricamente de prisões... Após a passagem com o barqueiro pelo rio, ira ver lugares horríveis onde as almas pagavam os seus pecados...

Alguns oráculos, como velho que matara na Ilha de Andrômeda, diziam coisas desconexas, que ninguém sabia realmente se eram verdadeiras ou não, mas elas o haviam impressionado bastante quando era somente um garoto recém entrado na Ordem dos Cavaleiros... Havia aprendido que os guerreiros de Hades usavam armaduras negras chamadas Sapuris, e que eram conhecidos como Espectros. Eram eles a guarda pessoal de Hades e podiam ter tanto poder quanto os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Porém, entre eles, os que tinham realmente um grande cosmo eram os três Kyotos: Radamanthys, Minos e Aiacos. Eram os três poderosos juízes das dimensões infernais, generais temíveis de Hades! Formavam uma espécie de 'trindade' macabra que mantinha a harmonia funesta do reino infernal.

Existiriam mesmo esses três? Ou seriam frutos da imaginação dos profetas, velhos loucos e decrépitos?

Bem, nada disso importava agora.

Apenas o reencontro com Carlo era o que queria. Essa esperança de vê-lo e o amor que sentia o protegeria de tudo e todos, por pior que o inferno fosse! Não iria ter medo...

Era um Cavaleiro de Ouro!

E um homem apaixonado...

"Afrodite!".

Peixes se virou e viu ali na sua frente o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Os traços do rosto eram delicados e frágeis, como os dele próprio, mas a determinação do olhar do outro, era de um guerreiro disposto a lutar com bravura. Não havia dúvidas disso.

Peixes deu um sorriso satisfeito. Iria lutar com todas as suas forças, como o cavaleiro honrado que era. Porque já sabia o resultado final daquela batalha...

Iria morrer.

**o0o**

As expectativas de Afrodite foram totalmente frustradas.

Não houve para ele a passagem no rio, muito menos a tortura temida numa das prisões, nem luta contra os espectros.

Quando acordou, sentiu na pele um calor surpreendentemente agradável, como se houvesse sol ali.

Estaria sonhando? Não podia ser o inferno ali.

Assustado, percebeu que tinha as duas moedas em seus olhos, como mandava o costume antigo, mas estava parecendo bem e vivo, melhor do que nunca.

Ergueu-se. Ao contrário do que esperava, não havia fadiga pela luta que travara até a morte com o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Estava bem e desperto.

E aquele lugar, oh, Deuses, era lindo demais para ser o inferno!

Afrodite caminhou por entre uma profusão de flores que cresciam ali. Uma luz deliciosamente amena e etérea deixava o lugar com uma aura de indescritível beleza.

Aquele lugar...

Os Elíseos! Não era possível aquilo.

O coração de Afrodite parecia que iria lhe sair pela boca, tamanha a ansiedade. Como na terra, apesar de estar morto, todo seu corpo astral agia como se ainda tivesse suas funções de corpo encarnado.

Como podia estar ali, nos Elíseos, e não no Reino de Hades?

Apenas os Deuses tinham o privilégio de ali entrar!

Dite deu uns passos, apreensivo.

Subitamente, dois rapazes apareceram diante dele. Mais por intuição do que por um sinal físico, o Cavaleiro de Ouro intuiu quem aqueles dois eram...

"Thanatos... Hypnos".

Os dois lhe sorriam, como se fosse um dos seus. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Ou uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Como dois Deuses podiam sorrir daquela forma amistosa para ele? Como um Cavaleiro de Ouro de moral duvidosa como a que ele tivera na Terra podia ter ido para o céu, de botina e tudo?

"Seja bem vinda, irmã".

IRMÃ? Agora sim tinha certeza de aquilo tudo não podia ser real. Muitos humanos já tinham confundido seu rosto com o de uma mulher, porque era demasiado belo e gostava de ostentar essa beleza, com maquiagem e batom, mas, daí, Deuses acharem que ele era uma garota...

Não, definitivamente estava sonhando!

"Sou Afrodite, Guerreiro de Atena...".

Os dois lhe sorriam, complacentes.

"Você é Afrodite, nossa irmã, a Deusa".

"Com todo o respeito, vocês dois devem estar brincando".

"Se duvida de nós, repare direito no seu belo corpo...".

Afrodite gritou. Somente então percebeu que tinha um corpo de mulher... Estava vestido com uma longa túnica grega, mas sentia por baixo dela os seios e a genitália feminina.

Gritou de susto. De asco.

Adorava seu corpo andrógeno, mas se sentia bem como HOMEM. Nunca, em momento algum, fosse de trabalho ou laser se imaginou uma mulher.

Saiu correndo e foi se mirar nas águas cristalinas que havia ali perto. O seu rosto era o mesmo, mas... Sim, estava mesmo com a forma de uma mulher belíssima?

Tentou falar, mas parecia que a voz não lhe saia...

Como?

De repente, sentiu que além dos dois Deuses, havia mais alguém ali...

Estremeceu. Fosse quem fosse, não gostava daquele Cosmo. Um Deus... Mas um Deus que lhe parecia desagradavelmente familiar...

A figura de um velho coxo e disforme apareceu. Arrastava uma perna, claudicando horrivelmente.

O nome daquele Deus feio, e velho, lhe veio à mente, como se sua mente estivesse traiçoeiramente pactuando com a presença daqueles Deuses...

"Hefestos!".

"Vejo que meu nome ainda soa lindamente eu seus lábios, minha amada mulher".

Aquilo só podia ser um horrível pesadelo. Porque não despertava? ONDE ESTAVA O SEU AMOR?

"Eu não sou mulher e muito menos sua!".

"Sempre insolente a minha querida...".

Hefestos tentou tocar os cabelos, que ainda eram azuis, mas o perturbado Afrodite deu um salto para trás...

"Não ouse tocar em mim, ou juro por todos os Deuses que o mato!".

Hefesto tentou segurar Afrodite de novo, agora com violência, mas Thanatos o impediu, afastando-o da mulher assustada.

"Não, Hefestos, você ainda não pode toca-la!".

"Ela é minha, minha esposa, e eu tenho o direito de toca-la quantas vezes eu quiser. Vou leva-la ao Olimpo, que é o lugar de onde ela jamais deveria ter saído".

O Olimpo!

O monte Olimpo era considerado a moradia dos Deuses. Mas não era propriamente um monte, e sim, nome de uma dimensão que ocupava um lugar privilegiado no universo, que era simbolizado com o nome de um lugar geográfico da Grécia...

Mas isso não importava agora. Ele preferia morrer, de novo, do que ir com aquele Deus horrendo.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum com você".

"Sua...".

Hypnos interferiu...

"Chega, Hefestos, eu concordei em despertar Afrodite antes da hora porque você insistiu, mas veja, ela ainda tem a consciência que assumiu na Terra... Ainda pensa que é Afrodite, o Guerreiro da Constelação de Peixes".

"Oh, mas eu sou!".

Thanatos sorriu e explicou...

"Querida irmã, você foi encarnada como um homem como castigo dos Deuses... Por ter traído seu marido. Mas agora, que sua vida terrestre acabou, você voltou a ser quem você sempre foi desde o início dos tempos...".

"Mas... -Afrodite estava totalmente em choque - O meu corpo... Está ali!".

Afrodite apontou para um lindo rapaz que dormia placidamente numa cama de rosas... Estava quase histérico agora...

"Aquele sou eu!".

Hypnos interrompeu de novo...

"Não, Deusa, aquele é o vestígio da sua lembrança carnal que meu sono mágico deveria apagar, mas Hefestos é tão apressado que me fez acordar você antes do tempo... Logo, aquele menino ali vai desaparecer cosmicamente e restará apenas a força da grande Deusa do amor...".

Amor... O coração de Afrodite doeu horrivelmente. Nem a idéia de morar no Olimpo o conformava... ONDE ESTAVA CARLO?

De repente, as imagens da vida pregressa divina começaram a surgir na sua mente...

Afrodite havia traído Hefestos, seu marido, com o belo Deus Ares, o Senhor da Guerra...

E, de repente, a verdade caiu em sua mente como uma bomba!

CARLO ERA O DEUS DA GUERRA!

Ela e Ares, o Deus da Guerra, haviam sido expulsos para Terra nos corpos de mortais... Ela, como um homem, para que o seu amado a deixasse de deseja-la, para que nunca mais quisesse toca-la...

Lágrimas de dor e frustração corriam pelo rosto da bela Deusa...

"Sua vingança mesquinha falhou, Hefestos, o Deus da Guerra me ama, mesmo eu tendo nascido como um homem".

"Você está louca".

"Não, seu sei, e foi esse amor que me fez voltar para cá...".

"Pois agora que voltou, vai ser obrigada a cumprir seu casamento celestial, celebrado pelos Deuses, comigo!".

O coração de Afrodite batia descompassado.

"A Deusa do Amor tem esse compromisso com você, não eu, o Cavaleiro de Peixes".

"Mulher, você é a Deusa do Amor!".

"Não, de hoje em diante, sou o Deus do amor!".

"Blasfêmia!".

Afrodite enfrentou Hefestos...

"Não! Enquanto a forma de Afrodite, o guerreiro, estiver aqui, adormecido, eu tenho a minha existência com as lembranças dele garantida. EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SER A DEUSA!".

Hypnos olhou apreensivo para o raivoso Hefestos...

"Ela tem razão, senhor, graças a sua insistência para que eu a acordasse antes do tempo, ela tem o direito da escolha... Ela pode ser a Deus do Amor, ou simplesmente o belo Cavaleiro de Peixes...".

Thanatos olhou seriamente para a Deusa:

"Devo alerta-la que se escolher manter a alma de Afrodite como sua, todas suas regalias como Deusa serão perdidas para sempre".

E Hypnos completou, pesaroso:

"E, além disso, você terá que ser tratada como um humano comum, nas dimensões infernais. E isso vai ser bem doloroso...".

Os lábios de Afrodite tremeram...

"Meu Ares... O que aconteceu com ele?".

Diante do nome do rival Hefestos ameaçou atacar a esposa, mas Thanatos o impediu...

"Não ouse profanar o Elíseos, ou eu mesmo vou exigir sua punição diante de Zeus!".

Espumando de ódio, Hefestos parou o seu golpe, mas cuspiu no rosto da mulher.

"Vagabunda".

Afrodite sorriu e limpou o rosto. Não seria a primeira vez que o xingavam. Não se importava...

"Digam-me, onde está Ares?".

Thanathos suspirou...

"Os pecados dele foram muitos... Porque como humano não conseguiu esquecer sua índole belicosa e seus direitos como Deus... Por isso, ele não conseguiu despertar aqui, como você. Ele está no Reino de Hades".

"Pois então é para lá que eu vou!".

"Irmã, pelos Deuses! Você está renunciando a eternidade, o poder de uma Deusa, a mais poderosa e formosa Deusa entre todas".

"Não me importo. Eu tenho minha alma como homem e como guerreiro, e ela me basta!".

Hefestos vociferou...

"Pois eu amaldiçôo eternamente seu amor por ele. Jamais vocês dois encontraram a paz. AMALDIÇOO VOCÊS DOIS DE NOVO, AGORA PARA SEMPRE...".

"Pois nosso amor é maior do que qualquer maldição, e eu dispenso você e a maldita eternidade dos Deuses. Na condição de humano, eu aprendi que o livre arbítrio dos homens os levam até a divindade. Serei divino um dia, com ou sem a ajuda de vocês! Mas junto com meu amor, o Deus da Guerra, que encarnou como Cavaleiro de Câncer!".

Hypnos não esperou mais nada. Levantou os braços para evocar seu poder do sono...

"Assim, seja. Assim está escrito nas estrelas...".

E Afrodite, a Deusa, começou a desaparecer lentamente, como se jamais houvesse existido...

Hefestos, o marido traído, estava raivoso e inconformado. Perguntou:

"O que aconteceu com a Deusa?".

Hypnos respondeu:

"A escolha dela a fez dormir novamente na alma de Afrodite, Cavaleiro de Ouro. Agora pra sempre".

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Agradeço aos comentários do capítulo anterior.

Dúvidas, críticas e sugestões - _**Submit Reviews - Go!**_

Beijos**  
Jade Toreador **


	7. Chapter 7

**Título**: Espinho e Rosa  
**Capítulo**: Sete  
**Status**: Incompleto  
**Gênero**: Yaoi – Dark-Lemon - Lemon  
**Casal**: MdM x Afrodite; e outros.  
**Autora**: Jade Toreador  
**E-mail:** jadetoreador arroba uol. com. br

**Sinopse**: _Máscara da Morte e Afrodite lutam contra o destino traçado pelos senhores do Olimpo, rompendo as barreiras do que é justo ou injusto, correto ou incorreto. O amor entre eles é um poder mais forte do que a matéria ou o espírito: é os dois, unidos, transcendendo o universo material para expandir a imortalidade... Desafiam os dois o karma imposto pelos Deuses: O amor deles ensina que humanos podem ser mais poderosos do que imortais, quando protegidos pela força cósmica do amor!_

* * *

**ESPINHO E ROSA**

**- CAPÍTULO SETE -**

* * *

-

Um frio hediondo no inferno.

Carlo di Angelis era um italiano da Sicília, sul da Itália. Naquele país da Terra, antes de tudo, havia sol; havia vida. Ele era, por isso, de índole belicosa e passional. Estar ali, morto, no meio de um mar de desolação, num lugar frio como se fosse a casa de campo de Kamus, não o agradava!

Por quanto tempo já estava morto? Não sabia dizer.

Era Senhor do Yamatsu, o portal das almas, mas aquele lugar era diferente do portal. Não conseguia descobrir onde estava. Olhou para o alto em busca de algum sinal conhecido naquele estranho céu onde parecia eternamente ser noite.

Sabia, por ter escutado as antigas lendas, que Hades era a única fonte de energia daquele lugar nefasto. Não havia ali sol ou lua, rotações dos planetas e aquilo tudo que havia no céu terrestre. O Reino de Hades era dimensões de matéria cósmica, não física. O senhor infernal controlava a estações e o ciclo de dias e noites "hadianos". O dia ali era um horário onde havia um certo calor, um calor vindo da energia cósmica de Hades. Noite era quando aquela energia cósmica chegava a um mínimo, apenas o suficiente para manter o equilíbrio dimensional daquele lugar inóspito.

E como é que ele sabia de tudo aquilo? Respirou fundo. Além dos mitos, estranhas lembranças vinham a sua mente, lembranças estranhas que o assustavam! Era como se ele estivesse com a memória de um outro ego, mas... De quem? Que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

Estaria ficando louco?

Mirou-se... Nu e com frio. Não era uma posição muito digna para um cavaleiro de Athena, mesmo que ele fosse um cavaleiro que lutasse sem acreditar na bondade dos deuses, como ele próprio não acreditava!

Carlo caminhou devagar pelo lugar, a procura de abrigo... Mas, estranhamente, o frio, aos poucos, parou de atingi-lo. Era como se o seu Cosmo houvesse bloqueado o frio. Como era possível? Havia almas ali penando e congelando, uivando de dor, e ele, de repente, conseguia se sentir como se estivesse passeando numa praia... O que significava aquela força cósmica nova e revigorante que sentia em si mesmo?

Caminhou um pouco mais... De repente, começou ali um calor literalmente infernal. Até ele se horrorizou com o que viu: almas queimavam em chamas inesgotáveis, como se ali fosse mesmo o inferno dos católicos!

Intuiu que havia entrado na quinta prisão, o lugar onde os culpados por não terem protegido os mandados dos deuses queimavam eternamente, dentro de tumbas horríveis.

Subitamente, sentiu que haviam almas escondidas entre as labaredas. Eram espectros que o atocaiavam para jogá-lo numa dessas tumbas incandescentes, para que queimasse por toda a eternidade.

Francamente, não era uma idéia muito agradável aquela de virar churrasco eterno!

Eram como hienas prontas para atacar.

Carlo fechou os olhos e elevou o seu cosmo. O lugar pareceu estremecer com uma energia tão intensa, que ele mesmo se assustou. Não apenas a Constelação de Câncer pareceu vibrar. Ele sentiu o próprio planeta Marte emanar uma vibração cósmica imensa, fazendo com que sua força se multiplicasse. Quando os espectros o atacaram, foram fulminados como ratos pestilentos, com um único golpe do poderoso guerreiro!

Carlo estava atônico. Havia exterminado centenas de almas de uma só vez. A execução daquelas almas que queriam aprisioná-lo numa tumba de fogo não era um peso para a sua consciência, porque, na verdade, nunca tivera essas crises de pseudo-moral. Fazia o que era necessário fazer, mas, no entanto... Como explicar aquele seu Cosmo revigorado? Por que o Planeta Marte emanara vibrações para a Constelação de Câncer como se ele próprio fosse...

O DEUS ARES?

Respirou fundo. Ridículo. Era um cavaleiro recém morto passeando no inferno... Como podia ter matado todas aquelas almas como se fossem pulgas? Era uma tarefa grandiosa demais, até para um Cavaleiro de Ouro... Como podia...

SER UM DEUS?

Mentalizou uma túnica, e assustado, percebeu que seu corpo foi imediatamente coberto pela roupa que mentalizara. Riu. O que era aquilo? Não estava protagonizando nenhum filme de bruxaria... Como conseguia mover planetas e fazer vestes surgirem do nada?

Estava morto, não estava?

Fechou os olhos e imaginou que o fogo maligno se apagava. Uma luz suave surgiu, aquecendo todo o ambiente da funesta prisão dimensional e apagando as labaredas. A luz benéfica substituiu o fogo do martírio.

Só os deuses criavam luz. Oh, por todos dos Deuses, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

Carlo di Angelis passou pela pilhas de almas aniquiladas que, aos poucos, iam desaparecendo com se fossem neblina se dissolvendo no ar e continuou caminhando.

Tinha que entender porque ficava a cada minuto mais forte... E porque vinham lembranças estranhas sobre deuses e honra.

"Foi impressionante o que fez, mas, se der mais um passo, vou matá-lo".

Era o espectro que cuidava daquela prisão. Ao lado dele, apareceram vários outros em posição de ataque.

Carlo sorriu. Pobres coitados... Pelo jeito, queriam ser aniquilados também.

"Vocês deveriam pensar antes de ameaçar qualquer um que vê pela frente...".

O comandante dos espectros perguntou, visivelmente surpreso:

"Você deveria ter se apresentado ao juiz dos mortos, aquele que mede seus atos e seu coração... Como conseguiu vencer meus subalternos? Porque não está diante do juiz?".

Carlo riu. Deu de ombros:

"A primeira pergunta eu não sei responder. A segunda é simples: eu não vou parar diante de juiz nenhum... Porque eu não tenho coração para ser pesado diante do juiz".

Antes que o espectro pudesse responder algo, Carlo atacou. Uma imensa bola de energia se formou no ar, e, para espanto dos espectros que estavam ao lado do seu comandante, o cavaleiro dizimou o espectro com facilidade desconcertante. Os outros espectros estavam abismados. Subitamente, um deles se ajoelhou no chão... Havia reconhecido o Cosmo poderoso daquele deus!

"É o Grande General Ares! É o senhor da Guerra!".

Houve um burburinho de espanto. Muitos se ajoelharam para saudar Carlo... Ele sentiu um calafrio no corpo espiritual recém adquirido. Como? ARES? Por que o espectro o chamava assim? Por que, a cada segundo, parecia mesmo sentir a força de um deus?

O DEUS DA GUERRA.

Riu, um riso cheio de confiança. DEUS... DEUS...

Então, não era imoral.

Não era louco.

Desde pequeno, intuira o seu destino...

Não era um homem comum...

Não era um idiota para ser manipulado pela odiosa Athena.

Era o Senhor da Guerra!

O grande general dos deuses!

Naquele instante onde vislumbrou sua verdadeira identidade, algo inusitado aconteceu: uma reluzente armadura de ônix lapidada surgiu como por magia do céu infernal e cobriu o seu corpo, como se fosse um servo vivo acudindo seu amo. Era de um tom estranho. Negra como a noite, mas brilhante como o diamante mais puro.

A armadura do Deus Ares... ERA SUA!

Naquele instante, ele teve certeza de quem era.

UM DEUS.

Os espectros estavam assustados. De repente, uma voz se fez ouvir... Um guerreiro tomou a frente dos outros.

"Deixem que eu cuido disso eu mesmo...".

Era Radamanthys, um dos três grandes kyotos do inferno. O supremo juiz, para a surpresa de todos os espectros, também se ajoelhou respeitosamente diante de Carlo.

"Grande Senhor Ares... Entregue sua armadura por bem... Não está na condição de deus aqui em nossos domínios, mas sim, como humano, o cavaleiro desertor de Athena."

Carlos riu, um riso cheio de deboche... Conhecia aquele juiz! Sim, sua memória lhe trazia novas lembranças...

"Ora, sempre arrogante, Radamanthys! Acha mesmo que pode me convencer a não lutar pelos meus direitos?".

Aiacos e Minos apareceram, nesse instante, ao lado de Radamanthys... Carlo deu um sorriso cético...

"Oras, entendo... Então os três patetas vão tentar agir em conjunto para me impedir de ir até a Giudecca dar uma surra no meu irmão Hades por pactuar com os deuses, para que eu fosse parar na Terra como um mísero humano encarnado!".

Os três entreolharam-se, agoniados. Não era todo dia que um deus morria e aparecia no inferno em todo o seu esplendor imortal. Dominá-lo seria uma tarefa difícil, para não dizer impossível, mesmo sendo eles três os grandes kyotos de Hades!

Radamanthys ergueu-se e tentou esgotar os canais da diplomacia, antes de fazer qualquer ataque. Sabia que suas chances numa luta contra um deus eram próximas de zero. Era um guerreiro, não um suicida.

"Senhor... Aqui é a quinta prisão, onde os culpados de não terem protegido os mandatos dos deuses sofrem nas chamas dentro de incontáveis tumbas. Pela lei, o senhor deve permanecer aqui".

Carlo estava grandioso em sua armadura, e a força do Deus Ares brilhava nele em toda sua gloriosa magnitude.

Uma visão magnífica!

"Ora, ora... Me parece que a prisão de Cocytos me seria mais apropriada, pois lá ficam os que tramam se rebelar contra os deuses. Mas, acho que nessa colônia de férias deve ficar Kamus, que sempre curtiu o frio. Amigos, na verdade, não pretendo ficar em prisão nenhuma... E vou SIM enfrentar os deuses. Se não me curvei a Athena na Terra, não vai ser agora que meu irmãozinho Hades vai me meter um cabresto!".

Ares atacou.

E mostrou porque era o grande Deus da Guerra!

Tudo ali fremiu como se um grande terremoto atingisse o centro do inferno. Almas e espectros gritaram horrorizados, enquanto o ataque cósmico fulminante do grande deus os destruía.

Radamanthys, Aiacos e Minos gritaram de dor e espanto, enquanto eram presos numa redoma energética...

Carlo sorriu:

"Agora sim, isso vai ficar divertido... Vocês é que vão virar churrasco!".

"Mano, chega!".

Carlo virou-se e viu quem estava lá, emanando sua presença através de uma projeção mística, como se fosse uma imagem holográfica de modernos computadores.

A bela Pandora!

"Ah, então a sargentona do inferno resolveu aparecer... Por que não vem me cumprimentar pessoalmente? Eu teria o maior prazer em quebrar o seu pescoço celestial, minha adorada irmãzinha".

"Liberte os meus três juizes e conversaremos civilizadamente".

"Os três juizes não seu seus, Pandora, são de Hades, e eu não tenho a menor vontade de ser gentil com você, ou com eles. Estou muito mal humorado, na verdade".

"Solte-os, Ares! Quando você encarnou como Carlo di Angelis, abriu mão dos seus direitos divinos! Deve se submeter ao ritual infernal como todos os humanos que morrem!".

"Não vejo porque eu deveria aceitar esse destino de humano ou soltar os juízes. De fato, eu estou aqui a me perguntar porque um deus, como eu, aceitaria encarnar e padecer como um simples pedaço de carne. Não faz sentido".

Pandora sorriu e, subitamente, a imagem projetada misticamente foi mudando de tamanho, e assumindo a forma de uma bela e sinistra mulher.

Ela se aproximou do deus da Guerra.

"Pois já que não se lembra bem do porquê dessa atitude sua, eu vou refrescar a sua memória...".

A mulher ergueu a mão e, subitamente, uma imagem tomou forma na frente de Carlo. Era uma projeção visual do que acontecia naquele instante em outra dimensão...

O campo florido da segunda prisão! Havia ali uma garota, meio pedra, meio gente... E um cavaleiro tocando lira para ela...

"O que eu tenho a ver com esses dois idiotas...?".

"Olhe mais adiante, há um novo jardim nesse lugar lindo, que é o único lugar onde as flores podem nascer aqui no inferno... Olhe bem... No novo jardim, repleto de rosas, que se formou ali...".

Carlo empalideceu como se ainda tivesse sangue dentro de seu corpo cósmico...

Havia ali um belíssimo jardim, somente de rosas, e, no meio delas, a estátua de um garoto nu e belo parecia personificar toda a beleza do mundo material e imaterial...

PEIXES!

Choque. Desolação. Afrodite, o seu Afrodite, estava ali, transformado em rocha!

"Já que você não sabe tocar lira como o rapaz Orpheu ou como nosso irmão Apolo, sugiro que pense bem nas palavras que vai me dizer agora... Se não colaborar, a alma dele vai ficar eternamente presa ali.. Justo ele, que era tão cheio de vida na Terra...".

Carlo se aproximou mais da visão, como se quisesse tocar Afrodite. Não percebia isso, mas havia lágrimas contidas em seus olhos lindos... Então...

Afrodite morrera? Não era possível... ESTAVA MORTO, COMO ELE!

Conseguia imaginar Dite na Terra, entre os amigos, entre suas flores... Mas não ali, naquele inferno, servindo de brinquedo para Pandora e seus soltados...

A megera falou:

"Sua memória já deve estar voltando na sua plenitude... Deve estar se lembrando de que Peixes, o guerreiro, era na verdade a Deusa do Amor, quem desafiou o marido e o próprio Zeus para ficar com você e que, por isso mesmo, foi obrigada a reencarnar como homem... Uma vingança sórdida, mas eficiente, não é?".

A risada de Pandora ecoou no ar... Mas Carlo estava em transe, na sua dor e nas lembranças que vinham a sua mente... Do tempo em que ele e Afrodite eram deuses, homem e mulher, unidos no amor perfeito. Do tempo em que ela e ele foram obrigados a reencarnar por terem despertado a ira dos deuses por possuírem um amor que era maior do que qualquer lei...

Pandora se aproximou de Carlo. Tinha nos lábios um sorriso frio e falso:

"Veja, ela podia ter voltado para Hefestos, o marido. Mas a idiota preferiu encarcerar sua alma na identidade cósmica masculina. Simplesmente porque não quis ficar longe de você. Como o amor de Eros nos faz imbecis, não é mesmo? Agora, veja o que aconteceu a Afrodite... Não é mais uma deusa... Perdeu tudo que tinha! É apenas um menino complicado na sua sexualidade, condenado a viver eternamente entre as suas tristes flores... Porque nada ou ninguém vai salvá-lo... Como você mesmo sempre disse antes de encarnar, Deus Ares, o amor é coisa de tolos e fracos, e somente o poder importa".

"...".

"Você vai agora assumir seu lugar no panteão dos deuses, no Olimpo, e esquecer Afrodite para sempre... Liberte os três juízes-generais de Hades e eu mesma vou evocar a sua passagem para o Olimpo, meu querido irmão".

Ainda perplexo pela surpresa de ver Afrodite ali, o Deus Ares, Carlo, olhava atentamente para Peixes e mantinha os kyotos presos na prisão energética que criara.

Pandora falava persuasivamente:

"Muito bem, meu irmão. Agora deixe que eu e Hades cuidaremos de Athena. Solte os juízes, volte para o Olimpo e fique lá, cercado das glórias que merece".

"Afrodite...".

"Oh, Hefestos está furioso com você e com ele, mas, quando souber que o menino de Peixes vai ficar eternamente sofrendo nos jardins da Segunda Prisão, irá ter sua sede de vingança aplacada. Você viverá tranqüilamente no Olimpo. Esqueça o garoto. Ele não é a sua deusa mais, nem sequer é uma mulher! É um homem, um humano comum! ELE NÃO É MAIS DIGNO DE VOCÊ, MEU IRMÃO".

Sim, se seguisse tudo o que sempre acreditara em vida, e também como deus, simplesmente viraria as costas para Peixes... Mas...

"Ele preferiu largar tudo... Por mim!".

Pandora irritou-se:

"Mano, isso não tem a menor importância mais! Vá aos Elíseos e peça para os deuses de lá o transportarem para o Olimpo. Eu os apoiarei nessa magia! Nosso pai Zeus o espera. Afrodite é um homem, um humano impuro e promíscuo. Não é mais digno de ser amado por um deus!".

Carlo olhou tão raivoso para Pandora que ela chegou a se encolher... De medo.

"Está para nascer a criatura que vai me dar ordens...".

"Irmão, não fiz por mal... Quero o seu bem...".

Carlo caminhou como se realmente estivesse indo em direção aos Elíseos, mas, de repente, num golpe certeiro, voou para cima de Pandora e a pegou pelo pescoço. Radamanthys gritou de raiva e preocupação, mas não pode fazer nada, porque ele e os outros kyotos ainda estavam presos no campo energético que Ares (Carlo) criara.

"Diga a verdade ou vai morrer agora! Porque Afrodite não assumiu seu lugar no panteão dos deuses!".

Pandora gemeu de susto e respondeu rapidamente:

"Ele ama você. E sabia que jamais poderia ter você de volta se Hefestos o levasse embora como a deusa do amor".

Carlo soltou o pescoço de Pandora que suspirou, aliviada. O deus ordenou à irmã:

"Agora, solte-o. Não o torture mais. Ficar ali preso, para ele, é algo pior do que mil mortes".

"Lamento, mas você conhece a LEI: uma alma pela outra! Se quer realmente isso... Abra mão de ser um deus. Entregue sua alma para as dimensões infernais e então, somente então, a alma de Afrodite poderá ser libertada".

"Não confio em você. Sei que não vai levá-lo ao Elíseos se eu aceitar essa chantagem".

Ela sorriu.

"Verdade. Mas os Kyotos garantiriam a Afrodite algumas regalias... Concordo que ele é bonito demais para ser transformado em rocha".

Carlo estremeceu de ciúmes ao imaginar Afrodite nas mãos dos kyotos, mas, agora, percebia que o belo cavaleiro era o seu calcanhar de Aquiles.

Conseguiria ele próprio sair para o Elíseos deixando para trás o garoto que sacrificara sua vida imortal por causa dele?

Onde estava agora sua frieza de senhor da Kryptéia e Deus da Guerra?

Por que simplesmente não virava as costas para o menino e ia embora?

A resposta reveladora atingiu-o como um raio de Zeus:

AMAVA AFRODITE.

Não tinha importância se era homem. Se era agora uma simples alma humana, e não um deus. Seu peito apertou em agonia.

AMAVA-O!

Agora, havia descoberto a verdade... Mesmo sendo o grande Senhor da Guerra...

TINHA UM CORAÇÃO.

"Que garantia tenho de que vai realmente tirá-lo dali?".

Pandora fez um gesto mágico e, subitamente, surgiu no jardim a figura horrenda da mulher mitológica chamada medusa. Ela tinha cauda de serpente, corpo de mulher e cabelos como se fossem cobras vivas.

Carlo estremeceu quando viu aquele monstro diante do seu amor. Inquietou-se. Pandora o segurou pelos ombros...

"Acalme-se. Ela vai tirar o encanto do menino".

Dito e feito. O monstro-fêmea soltou um Cosmo poderoso sobre a belíssima estátua e, por encanto, a alma de Afrodite deixou de ser rocha cósmica.

Ao longe, o belo Orpheu viu aquilo. Correu, desesperado, na esperança de alcançar a mulher monstro e conseguir persuadir o monstro a fazer com que sua Eurídice também deixasse de ser rocha, mas Pandora agiu rápido. Com sua magia, fez a Medusa desaparecer diante do Cavaleiro de Prata Orpheu, transformando a vã esperança dele em desespero.

Carlo estremeceu. A maldade de Pandora era tão grande quanto a dele própria!

"Você não presta".

"Sou sua irmã, meu querido".

Afrodite, no jardim, sem bem entender o que estava acontecendo, abraçou o cavaleiro Orpheu, que chorava desesperadamente. Então era ali que fora parar o Cavaleiro de Prata chamado Orpheu? Ele tocava lira eternamente para sua amada transformada em rocha!

"Não chore... Não perca a sua fé...".

Afrodite tinha vontade de chorar juntamente com o Cavaleiro de Prata. Sabia bem o que era um amor inatingível...

Vendo, ao longe, aquela cena, Pandora tinha um ar sinistro...

"Bem, meu irmão, eu fiz a minha parte. Faça a sua. Ou abre mão da divindade, ou verá Afrodite sofrer feito cão sarnento. Faça logo a sua escolha".

Carlo estava surpreso. Não com a armadilha de Pandora, mas sim, com a força do amor que sentia em seu peito. Jamais ousou imaginar que, um dia, ao se descobrir imortal, trocaria sua divindade por causa... DO AMOR!

Com um gesto brusco, soltou os três Kyotos do seu campo energético.

"Muito bem, mas previno-a, bruxa, se fizer algum mal a Afrodite, eu mesmo vou matá-la, com ou sem a minha divindade".

Ela riu. Imediatamente, evocou o espírito de Hades. Juntos, Hades em espírito e Pandora presente, fizeram o Deus Ares adormecer. Os kyotos observavam a cena, perplexos.

Carlos caia agora num sono profundo, provocado pelo encantamento dos dois deuses.

A armadura do deus da Guerra desacoplou-se do corpo de Carlo e submergiu nas entranhas da terra, provocando um terremoto de considerável força. Era como se armadura pranteasse a perda do seu senhor!

Pandora deu uma gargalhada de pura satisfação!

Quando Ares voltasse a acordar, seria tão somente Carlo di Angelis, o Cavaleiro de Câncer, e mais nada.

ELE ABANDONARA SUA DIVINDADE EM NOME DO AMOR!

-

**Continua...**

**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

* * *

**

Gente, espero que tenham gostado. Vou ficar aguardando as reviews. Pra quem ainda não conhece, ou não se lembra, estou mandando a seguir um resumo de como são as Prisões no Reino de Hades.

Beijos a todos

**PORTA DO INFERNO.**  
Daqui, por favor, tenha um pouco de esperança.

**O RIO STYX (ACHERON).**  
Cruzando é necessário pagar uma tarifa. Não esqueça preparar algumas moedas.

**1ª PRISÃO**  
O Tribunal onde os juízes julgam as pessoas mortas.  
Mesmo se você mentir, os juízes descobrirão de imediato.

**VALE DO FURACÃO DAS TREVAS.  
**(De fato, é uma parte da 1ª Prisão).  
O vento infernal onde os criminosos de luxúria sofrem girando eternamente no furacão.

**2ª PRISÃO.  
**Os cobiçosos são atacados por uma chuva pesada e fria e são as presas de Kerberos, o cão de guarda do Inferno.

**JARDIM DE FLORES.  
**O lugar onde Orpheu ficou com a sua amada Eurídice, que virou pedra.

**3ª PRISÃO.  
**Os criminosos de luxo empurram pedras eternamente.

**4ª PRISÃO.  
**Um pântano escuro...  
A infelicidade e os odiosos criminosos afundam juntos.

**5ª PRISÃO.  
**Esses que são culpados de não terem protegido os mandatos dos deuses sofrem nas chamas dentro de incontáveis tumbas.

**6ª PRISÃO.  
**Dividida em 3 Vales, são para todo os violentos.

**1º VALE.  
**É o inferno de Lagoa de Sangue, onde caem os criminosos que, enquanto vivos, usavam violências contra outras pessoas.

**2º VALE.  
**O inferno da Floresta, onde caem os suicidas.

**3º VALE.  
**O inferno da Areia Quente, onde caem os pervertidos.

**GRANDE CACHOEIRA DE SANGUE.  
**Sangue e lágrimas de criminosos que caíram nesse inferno cairão juntos.

**7ª PRISÃO  
**(dividida em 10 trincheiras chamadas Malbolges).

**1º MALBOLGE.  
**São chicoteados os sedutores.

**2º MALBOLGE.  
**São imergidos os lisonjeiros em lixo.

**3º MALBOLGE.  
**Os que cometeram crimes usando o nome de deuses são assados por velas.

**4º MALBOLGE.  
**Criminosos que fizeram falsas adivinhações têm a parte de trás fixa em suas cabeças, e balançam de um lado pro outro.

**5º MALBOLGE.  
**Caem nesse mundo os criminosos que fizeram corrupção ou desfalque. Em Lagoas Fervidas, e têm o corpo inteiro cutucado por demônios.

**6º MALBOLGE.  
**Os que cometeram o crime de hipocrisia passarão eternamente a usar mantos plúmbeos pesados.

**7º MALBOLGE.  
**O inferno da Serpente, onde caem os ladrões.

**8º MALBOLGE  
**O inferno das Chamas, onde são interrogados os conspiradores.

**9º MALBOLGE.  
**Pessoas que semearam discórdias têm eternamente seus corpos cortados.

**10º MALBOLGE.  
**As pessoas que falsificaram dinheiro ou qualquer fraude caem nesse mundo.  
A putrefação de seus corpos cresce neles e saem deles.

**8ª PRISÃO - COCYTOS.  
**O inferno de Gelo, onde caem os criminosos mais sérios que planejaram se rebelar contra deuses.

**1ª ESFERA: CAINA.  
2ª ESFERA: ANTENORA.  
3ª ESFERA: TOLOMEA.  
4ª ESFERA: GIUDECCA.**


End file.
